<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Blood is Mine by Miyako_mei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645086">Your Blood is Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyako_mei/pseuds/Miyako_mei'>Miyako_mei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:36:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyako_mei/pseuds/Miyako_mei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oikawa-san, do you want some of my snack?"</p><p>"Oh, um, mama says I'm not allowed to eat snacks from others, Iwa-chan. I have a weak stomach."</p><p>"You'll be fine with this She! Trust me. And she won't find out if we don't tell her."</p><p>Iwaizumi grinned cheekily at his best friend. The innocent conversation of 6 year olds.</p><p>"C'mon, Oikawa-san. I'll only let you have some because you're my best friend!"</p><p>Another stupidly wide grin spread over Iwaizumi's face whilst Oikawa looked uncomfortable. </p><p>"Ah, um... I don't feel comfortable eating in front of others Iwa-chan."</p><p>A small Iwaizumi looked distraught.</p><p>"Whaaaat? I know the teachers always take you away at lunch times because you don't like others looking at you but it's different with me, right? Because we're best friends?"</p><p>Oikawa took one look at his friends face and caved.</p><p>"Yeah, okay. But only because you're my best friend Iwa-chan!"</p><p>Breaking his snack in half, Iwaizumi handed a piece to Oikawa and they sat together munching away happily.</p><p>Oikawa didn't attend school for the rest of that week.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sat at his desk wondering why that memory had popped up.</p><p>"Hey, Oikawa."</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>The 13 year old boy turned to the voice distracting him from his book.</p><p>"Since when were you a nerd reading books during break? Anyway, remember that time when we were 6 and I made you eat some of my snack?"</p><p>Oikawa smiled wistfully, recalling the memory.</p><p>"Ha! How could I forget. You turned up on the doorstep on the Sunday crying about how you must have killed me and begging my mom for forgiveness for forcing your snack on me."</p><p>"We were pretty dumb as kids, huh."</p><p>"Only you Iwa-chan, I was never that stupid."</p><p>Iwaizumi swiped at Oikawa who deftly avoided the attack.</p><p>"Lunch is almost over, are you really only living off that energy drink for lunch?"</p><p>"Hmmm? I guess I've just got used to it." Shrugging his shoulders, Oikawa responded. "I don't really feel like eating."</p><p>"Eeeeeh? Whatever you say..." Iwaizumi yawned off his response.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Another energy drink Crappykawa? And what's this I hear about you not coming on the school trip."</p><p>In the third year of high school, the classes go on a week long study trip before exams. The final trip before they move on to university or work.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, well, my parents don't want me to be away from home for that long. You know how it is."</p><p>Iwaizumi understood the vague explanation.</p><p>Having been childhood friends, he knew that Oikawa's parents were overprotective of him.</p><p>"Man, that sucks."</p><p>"Yeah, I mean, how are you going to cope without me for a whole week Iwa-chan?"</p><p>"Ha! It will be nice to have peace and quiet."</p><p>They joked with each other until they were interrupted.</p><p>"Um, sir, OH! I mean Oikawa-san." The teacher coughed and blushed at her blunder before continuing. "The principal would like to see you in his office."</p><p>The teacher quickly made her escape to save further embarrassment.</p><p>"What, again? What have you been doing to keep getting cold there?"</p><p>Oikawa sighed as he rose from his chair.</p><p>"Haaaah, its just stupid incompetent morons. I'll sort this out quick and be right back. "</p><p>"Whats that about?" </p><p>Makki and Mattsun approached Iwaizumi as Oikawa left.</p><p>"Seems he's getting called out over a misunderstanding again." Iwaizumi assumed.</p><p>"Thats happening a lot lately."</p><p>"He'll be fine." Iwaizumi reassured them. "It's Oikawa after all."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Anyway, Iwaizumi, have you heard the latest rumour?"</p><p>"Hmmmm? What's that?"</p><p>Iwaizumi responded with very little enthusiasm.</p><p>"Hey, don't be like that, this one's really interesting."</p><p>Makki gestured for Mattsukawa and Iwaizumi to come in close as he whispered.</p><p>"Apparently, one of the teachers here is a vampire!"</p><p>"Haaaah?" Iwaizimi responded with disbelief. "Come on Makki, as if that's true. No one has ever seen a vampire, they're just an urban legend. Something we were told as children to make us behave ourselves."</p><p>"No really, apparently someone saw the teacher bite a students neck!"</p><p>Makki was very excited as he spoke.</p><p>Vampires were were a tale, a threat told to children to make them behave. </p><p>"It's just a stupid rumour. Probably just some kid and a teacher having a secret relationship and someone's blown it out of proportion."</p><p>"That's what they want you to think! Don't you think it strange how our parents were really scared when they told us those stories?"</p><p>"It was all just an act. They wanted us to believe they were scared so we thought it was true." Iwaizumi made a sound argument.</p><p>"There are all these conspiracy theories online about how it is really the vampires that rule the roost. Our leaders are just puppets!"</p><p>"That's all a load of crap Makki. You need to stop looking into conspiracy theories online."</p><p>Iwaizumi looked to his friend with genuine concern.</p><p>"What are you guys talking about?"</p><p>"Ah Oikawa! You'll believe me, you're into conspiracy theories too!."</p><p>Makki practically jumped Oikawa as he entered their little group chat.</p><p>"Go on." Oikawa pushed him, intrigued.</p><p>"Vampires. Real or not?"</p><p>"Eh? Vampires? Aren't they just some made up story to make kids behave?"</p><p>"See? That's what I said!"</p><p>"Damn, I thought for sure Oikawa would be all over this. You see, there's a rumour that apparently there is a vampire teacher in the school. They were seen with a student, biting their neck!" Makki excitedly announced, again.</p><p>"Rubbish. It was a teacher/student affair. Actually, that's why I was requested by the principal. I saw them. So I can confirm, definitely no vampires."</p><p>"NO WAY! YOU SAW THEM!?" Makki caught the whole rooms attention before reducing his volume.</p><p>"Damn! There goes that theory." Makki's disappointment was clear.</p><p>"Hmmm, I wonder what will happen to them?" Iwaizumi thought out loud.</p><p>"Oh I don't think we'll be seeing them again." Oikawa smiled a sickeningly sweet smile making Iwaizumi shudder.</p><p>"Your sadistic side is terrible. You should probably hide that unless you want to lose your fan club." Iwaizumi warned.</p><p>Oikawa continued smiling and laughed it off.</p><p>"Anyway, Makki, if you're going to talk conspiracy theories, what about aliens? I swear I saw a UFO just the other night."</p><p>The group sighed as Oikawa rattled off in detail his UFO discovery.</p><p>"Makki, this is why we don't talk about conspiracy theories."</p><p>"I know, I know. I'm sorry."</p><p>Oikawa eventually realised no one was listening to his story and instead, sat at his desk, pouting for the rest of their lunch break.</p><p>Just as class started up again, Iwaizumi notice that Oikawa seemed to be lost in thought, sitting at the desk in front of him.</p><p>"Hey!" </p><p>He whispered and pushed the back of Oikawa's chair with his foot to get his attention.</p><p>"You okay? You look bothered by something."</p><p>They stealthily spoke without the teacher noticing. That or the teacher couldn't care less and just ignored them. The boys didn't care either way.</p><p>"Hmmm? Oh I was just thinking.... Iwa-chan, what would you do if vampires really did exist?" </p><p>Surprised by the question, Iwaizumi's mind went blank, coming back to reality as the teacher called someone out to answer a question.</p><p>Oikawa turned back around to face the front.</p><p>Iwaizumi sat back in his seat and considered it.</p><p>What would I do if vampires really did exist? Huh, an interesting question.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Trashykawa, get your ass to practice. Now."</p><p>Yet again, Oikawa was swarmed by a gaggle of giggling girls.</p><p>The sea of people parted and disbanded as Iwaizumi approached closer.</p><p>"You better get a move on before I drag your ass there."</p><p>Sighing, Oikawa made his apologies to his surrounding fan club.</p><p>"Sorry girls, the boss has spoken. I promise he's a nice guy really."</p><p>Jogging over to Iwaizumi, Oikawa spoke to him as he left the crowd behind.</p><p>"You know, maybe you would actually get a girlfriend if you stopped scowling all of the time."</p><p>He reached out and pinched Iwaizumi's cheeks to pull them into a smile before his hands were quickly swatted away.</p><p>"Well somebody doesn't give me any time to get a girlfriend. I'm too busy having to chase your ass down to have a girlfriend. Even I'm annoyed that we're 18 now and I still haven't had a girlfriend."</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed, complaining at his friend.</p><p>"I dont know what it is, everytime a girl seems interested, the next day I'm being given the cold shoulder."</p><p>"It's probably just that demonic face of yours that scares them off."</p><p>Oikawa smiled like an angel as he confidently said these words, earning himself a punch in the arm.</p><p>"But I'm more surprised about you, Oikawa. You have the girls practically falling at your feet. You have guys falling at your feet as well. But you haven't had a relationship either."</p><p>"Aaaah it seems more trouble than its worth. Besides, I have you looking after me, I dont need anyone else."</p><p>Oikawa grinned at Iwaizumi, much to Iwaizumi's annoyance.</p><p>"We've been together so long, Iwa-chan, I wonder why you haven't fallen for my charms yet."</p><p>Peering at his friend inquisitively, Oikawa seemed to be waiting for a response.</p><p>"Well sure you're an attractive guy, you're funny and very charming but that doesn't distract me from the fact you are a giant pain in my ass. Basically, you annoy me far too much."</p><p>"Hmmmmm, I'm not sure how I should take that. Let's just ignore the last part you said, so you have fallen for my charms!"</p><p>Oikawa earned another well deserved smack to the back of the head.</p><p>"In your dreams, Crappykawa."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After practice had ended late again, the two boys walked home together as darkness started to settle.</p><p>"I think we reached a new record today for how many times you have hit me in one day, Iwa-chan."</p><p>"Oh? Thats impressive. You must have been especially annoying today."</p><p>"I must admit, I was trying my best to get your attention today. And it worked!"</p><p>"Crappykawa, is that the kind of attention you are trying to get from me?"</p><p>"Let's try for a new record tomorrow!"</p><p>The conversation dried as they approached Oikawa's house.</p><p>"Huh? Who's that in the window?"</p><p>Iwaizimu nodded his head toward a face peeking through his living room curtains.</p><p>"Geh! Its an unwanted nuisance."</p><p>Oikawa's face slipped, revealing his annoyance.</p><p>It wasn't very often that Iwaizumi saw him like this and it intrigued him.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Plastering his usual, easy smile back on his face, Oikawa shrugged it off.</p><p>"That girl is just.....persistent. I best head in before..... anyway, see you tomorrow Iwa-chan!"</p><p>Before anything else could be said, Oikawa vanished into his home. Iwaizumi glanced back to the window to see the girl still standing there, watching him, before she also vanished a moment later.</p><p>A chill rolled down his spine.</p><p>"Ick, it must be getting colder."</p><p>Shrugging it off, Iwaizumi continued to his house just a few doors away.</p><p> </p><p>The following day, Iwaizumi headed to school alone as usual. It was an agreement they had come to after the countless times Oikawa had kept Iwaizumi waiting whilst he was doing his hair.</p><p>They both agreed that Iwaizumi smacking Oikawa around the head, thus messing up his hair after it had taken so long, was not a very productive start to the day.</p><p>Obviously Iwaizumi reached the classroom first, he chatted away to Makki and Mattsun whilst he waited for Oikawa to arrive, keen to question him about the beautiful girl that had been watching him from the window.</p><p>Oikawa managed to make it to class not long before the bell rang, not giving Iwaizumi chance to ask his burning question.</p><p>"Morning!"</p><p>He greeted the others as he took his seat.</p><p>The teacher entered the room as the bell rang out signalling the start of the school day.</p><p>"Morning everyone. I have a bit of news before we start the day. We have a new student joining us."</p><p>The class stirred as this was announced.</p><p>Oikawa sat upright, surprised as Iwaizumi thought out loud.</p><p>"Huh, you normally tell us whenever something like this happens, Oikawa. you normally get the information somehow."</p><p>"Yeah, I didn't know about this."</p><p>Furrowing his eyebrows, Oikawa looked puzzled and irritated.</p><p>"Yes class, I know its exciting and unusual to have a new student start this time of the week but I hope you will welcome her."</p><p>The teacher gestured for the individual to enter the room.</p><p>Iwaizumi's eyes widened in surprise at the black haired girl who entered the room.</p><p>Her eyes immediately landed on him and she smiled.</p><p>"What the hell is she doing here!?" </p><p>It was and angry mumble, just audible enough for Iwaizumi to hear, snapping his attention from the girl to the seat in front of him.</p><p>The aura surrounding Oikawa seemed to be seething.</p><p>Iwaizumi had never seen Oikawa so angry and it was terrifying.</p><p>The whole class was silent as the atmosphere was thick and heavy.</p><p>The teacher cleared his throat uncomfortably, seemingly snapping Oikawa out of his rage.</p><p>Everyone could breath again.</p><p>"Good morning everyone, I'm Honoka Takagami."</p><p>The new student smiled and pleasantly greeted the room.</p><p>"I hope we can all become friends."</p><p>She spoke to the room but her gaze wandered to the corner that held Iwaizumi and Oikawa.</p><p>"Okay, well go take that empty seat and we'll get started."</p><p>The next couple of hours continued as usual. No abnormal atmosphere, Oikawa was his usual self.</p><p>Iwaizumi started to wonder if he had imagined the whole thing.</p><p>The bell rang to signal the morning break and Iwaizumi started to ask Oikawa what was going on but before he even had chance to voice his question, the other boy stood up.</p><p>"Honoka, what are you doing here?"</p><p>The new girl had started to approach them as Oikawa stood from his seat.</p><p>"Well that's not a friendly greeting."</p><p>She smiled sweetly.</p><p>Oikawa's external appearance was friendly, his usual self, but his words and eyes were cold as ice.</p><p>He glanced at Iwaizumi who was watching the exchange.</p><p>"Come. We need to talk."</p><p>His words were cold but the girl still smiled, waiting to see where Oikawa would lead.</p><p>Just before he left, his eyes and voice returned to their usual bubbly tone.</p><p>"Sorry Iwa-chan,  I'm abandoning you for now, don't miss me too much while I'm gone."</p><p>As he left the room with the new student, Iwaizumi was left with Makki and Mattsun who had gathered around him.</p><p>"What's going on there, they seem close?"</p><p>"No idea, I saw the girl in his house last night."</p><p>Makki and Mattsun exchanged glances before jumping into their usual comedy routine.</p><p>"Look, look! Iwaizumi is bothered that his precious Oikawa didnt tell him about his girlfriend."</p><p>"As if Oikawa has been caught cheating!"</p><p>They laughed and joked as Iwaizumi ignored them, something he had learnt was the best way to deal with them.</p><p>"I wonder if it really is his girlfriend or something."</p><p>Iwaizumi voiced his curiosity.</p><p>Makki and Mattsun exchanged glances again and returned to normal.</p><p>"Yeah, it's weird that he hasn't told you anything, you two normally tell each other everything. Though its unusual for you to be interested in that sort of thing."</p><p>Iwaizumi contemplated the statement as Mattsun piped up, testing the waters with a cheeky smile.</p><p>"Oooh, is Iwaizumi jealous?"</p><p>Makki and Mattsun sniggered and joked. It was a running joke in the club that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were meant to be, there was nothing meant by it as everyone knew they were just friends but the way they were with each other had started a few rumours over the years, thus the creation of the running joke.</p><p>Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows at this last statement.</p><p>"Jealous? Who would be jealous of Crappykawa?"</p><p>The other two boys laughed at his response, Iwaizumi ignored them as they relentlessly started to tease him again, he couldn't quite shake the questions from his mind.</p><p>Am I bothered that he didn't tell me about her? Am I jealous?</p><p>Naaaah, its only Crappykawa being his crappy best.</p><p>He shook the unsettling thoughts from his mind and proceeded to tell Makki and Mattsun to shut the hell up, trying to distract himself from his thoughts</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where's Oikawa? Break is almost over."</p><p>Since disappearing at the beginning of the break, Oikawa had not returned.</p><p>"Oh and what's this I hear about him not coming to the class study trip next week?"</p><p>"Apparently his parents didn't approve."</p><p>Iwaizumi shrugged off the question. His eyes focused on the classroom doorway, waiting for his target to return.</p><p>"Man that's gotta be rough. In the few years we've known him, he's never been allowed to come on any of the overnight trips other than for volleyball."</p><p>"Yeah and even those trips had special circumstances, like he was on the phone most of his breaks and he had to have a room all to himself."</p><p>Iaaizumi was only partly listening to the conversation until the bell rang and the others returned to their seats.</p><p>Oikawa and the new girl, Honoka, didn't return.</p><p>It was halfway through the next lesson that they slipped in, silently taking their seats. The teacher ignored them.</p><p>Iwaizumi decided to tackle Oikawa at lunch.</p><p>As soon as the bell rang, Oikawa sprung from his seat again.</p><p>"Sorry, the principal said he wanted to see me today."</p><p>He walked briskly from the room after throwing Iwaizumi an apologetic glance.</p><p>On his way out, Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa glance at the new girl, it seemed to be a warning, but she only smiled in return.</p><p>A few minutes later Iwaizumi felt someone approaching.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Honoka Takagami, you're Hajime Iwaizumi right?"</p><p>"Oh, hi, yeah I am."</p><p>"I recognised you from last night and couldn't help but come over to introduce myself. You seem to be close to Oikawa-san."</p><p>Honoka probed Iwaizumi.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. We're childhood friends, been together since we were little."</p><p>"Is that right?"</p><p>She smiled as she asked the rhetorical question.</p><p>As Honoka had asked him, Iwaizumi took the opportunity to do some research as well.</p><p>"Are you and Oikawa close?"</p><p>"Oh not really, I guess you could say our families know each other."</p><p>Hhmmmm</p><p>It seemed that was all she had to say on the matter before she changed the subject.</p><p>Honoka took a seat on Oikawa's chair.</p><p>"I hear you're the ace of the volleyball team, that's impressive at a powerhouse school like this."</p><p>"Oh its not that impressive."</p><p>Iwaizumi blushed at the compliment from the beautiful female.</p><p>"No need to be humble!"</p><p>The girl chuckled, easing the tension that was between them.</p><p>They fell into a comfortable conversation until they were interrupted.</p><p>"Honoka."</p><p>The emotionless voice startled Iwaizumi as he turned to look at the owner.</p><p>"Oikawa-san, my apologies I borrowed your seat so Iwaizumi-san and I could have a little chat."</p><p>Honoka gracefully rose from the chair and returned to her own seat after saying her goodbye to Iwaizumi. </p><p>Oikawa looked at the chair in disgust before taking his seat.</p><p>"Sorry Iwa-chan."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"Oh, I thought you might have been lonely without me."</p><p>"I was talking to Takagami-san, she seems nice."</p><p>"Right. She... didn't say anything to you did she?"</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"No, nothing."</p><p>An uncomfortable silence.</p><p>Iwaizumi wanted to know what was going on but Oikawa made it difficult to ask.</p><p>They didn't speak to each other until the end of the day.</p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan, you ready to go home?"</p><p>Practice was over and the boys were in the changing room.</p><p>To everyone's surprise Oikawa was the first to be ready to leave.</p><p>"Woah, what's going on here? You're normally the last to leave, Oikawa."</p><p>"Iwaizumi is usually the one asking you that and then insulting you until we all go."</p><p>"Eeeh, well I just feel like getting home early today."</p><p>Oikawa waved off the barrage of questions as Iwaizumi picked up his bag.</p><p>"Lets go."</p><p>Oikawa smiled at the scowling Iwaizumi.</p><p>"I need to pop to the shop on the way home."</p><p>"Fine, I'll wait outside for you."</p><p>The two left the club room behind and walked home together, the evening sun slowly sinking.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't be long Iwa-chan, I'll be right out. Just stay right there and don't move."</p><p>"What is wrong with you, just get your ass inside!"</p><p>Iwaizumi kicked Oikawa inside the store as he waited outside.</p><p>He glanced around, it was dark and the street lamps were lit.</p><p>Scanning his surroundings, Iwaizumi's attention was brought to a figure that suddenly appeared under a street lamp not far away.</p><p>His initial fear calmed as he recognised the person calling out to him.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-san! Hi!"</p><p>"Takagami-san, I didnt realise you walked home this way." </p><p>Iwaizumi approached the girl.</p><p>"I know, I didnt expect to bump into you this late, I was just out for a stroll."</p><p>"At this time? Its not safe for a girl to be walking the streets alone when it's dark out."</p><p>"Haha, Iwaizumi-san are you worried about me?"</p><p>Takagami leaned forward slightly, tilting her head to glance up at Iwaizumi through her long lashes.</p><p>She's so pretty....</p><p>The thought popped into his mind, unprompted.</p><p>"How about you accompany me on the rest of my walk?"</p><p>After a moments silence, Iwaizumi started to speak.</p><p>"Yeah, sur-"</p><p>"Honoka."</p><p>Iwaizumi suddenly remembered that he had been waiting for his friend.</p><p>"Good evening, Oikawa-san. Well then, I guess I'll be on my way. See you later Iwaizumi-san."</p><p>Before he had chance to say anything, she vanished into the night.</p><p>"Crappykawa!"</p><p>He turned and kicked the other boy.</p><p>"Ouch! What was that for?!"</p><p>"You! You are the reason I don't have a girlfriend. You tell me to get one and as soon as a girl shows interest, you chase her off!"</p><p>Iwaizumi proceeded to repeatedly, only half seriously, kick Oikawa as he hurled insults at him.</p><p>Oikawa managed to dodge a kick and laughed.</p><p>"Haha, sure sure, sorry. But Honoka isn't a good match for you."</p><p>They had started to walk home together again.</p><p>"Just trust me, I know her well enough to know she isn't right for you."</p><p>He smiled innocently and deftly changed the subject.</p><p>The rest of the walk home was spent chatting about nothing in particular, until they parted ways and both entered their homes.</p><p> </p><p>As Iwaizumi entered his bedroom, he went to the window to close his curtains.</p><p>As he looked outside, he thought he saw something move.</p><p>A shadow under a street lamp, he blinked and strained his eyes but nothing was there.</p><p>Huh, weird.</p><p>Forgetting all about it, he closed his curtains and continued with his night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oikawa?"</p><p>Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes as we walked closer to the gate of his front garden.</p><p>"Am I still asleep? Are my eyes deceiving me?"</p><p>His disbelief was clear.</p><p>"Ha, well aren't you a delight first thing in the morning Iwa-chan?"</p><p>Oikawa was waiting for him at the end of the path.</p><p>"I happened to wake up early this morning so thought I would walk to school with you."</p><p>"Huh, so thats it. Are you okay? Feeling ill? Had a personality transplant?"</p><p>"Ha! You can stop now Iwa-chan, I'm not exactly a morning person as you know."</p><p>Oikawa glared at Iwaizumi as he spoke, a rare occurrence.</p><p>Putting his hands up, Iwaizumi surrendered not wanting to deal with a cranky Oikawa.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry, let's go."</p><p>The boys enjoyed the walk to school in pleasant silence.</p><p>"Morning! Morning!"</p><p>Oikawa offered his greetings to all the students on the way as they watched him.</p><p>"What is going on?"</p><p>"Iwaizumi. Did Oikawa finally get abducted by aliens. Is this a clone with a better personality?"</p><p>"I know, I'm as shocked as you guys."</p><p>"You know, it was nice being up so early, enjoying the morning breeze. I might do it everyday from now on Iwa-chan."</p><p>The boys took their seats in the classrom as they were greeted by Makki and Mattsun.</p><p>"It was nice having your scowling face as company this morning. You were great crowd control for me!"</p><p>Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a massive grin and thumbs up.</p><p>"So I was being used."</p><p>"No, not at all, just a happy coincidence!"</p><p>"You're out of luck then Oikawa."</p><p>Makki butted in. Oikawa looked to him questioningly. </p><p>"Its Friday today and on Monday we are all going on the study trip, leaving you here to defend for yourself."</p><p>"Eeeeeh?! I forgot all about that! What bad timing."</p><p>Makki and Mattsun cackled at Oikawa's misfortune whilst Iwaizumi ignored everything, distractedly watching the entranceway. </p><p>Whilst this exchange was happening, Takagami entered the room.</p><p>Iwaizumi tried to catch her attention.</p><p>"Morning, Takagami-san."</p><p>He ignored the hushed, shocked voices of his friends.</p><p>"Oh my gosh! Iwaizumi is taking interest in a girl!"</p><p>"What will Oikawa do? His Iwa-chan is about to be stolen away by a black haired beauty!"</p><p>"Good morning, Iwaizumi-san."</p><p>Takagami responded with her beautiful smile.</p><p>She looked hesitant to approach and Iwaizumi noticed how she kept glancing at Oikawa.</p><p>Turning his attention the seat in front of him, he noticed the cold glare being directed at Takagami. </p><p>"Oi, stop that."</p><p>A sudden whack to the back of his head seemed to make Oikawa aware of his surroundings.</p><p>"What? I'm not doing anything."</p><p>Oikawa played innocent.</p><p>"You know exactly what I mean."</p><p>The bell rang signalling the start of the day before Takagami could head over to Iwaizumi's seat.</p><p>It continued like that for the rest of the day.</p><p>Every time Iwaizumi tried to speak to Takagami, something always got in the way - Oikawa needed help with something, the teacher needed him to collect some papers, an underclassman would need to speak to him.</p><p>By the end of the day, Iwaizumi was on his last nerve.</p><p>"Why is everything getting in my way?!"</p><p>"Haha, don't mind, Iwaizumi. We'll go to practice and you can let off steam there."</p><p>"You! Your the problem. I bet you're behind all of the things that kept creeping up, preventing me from speaking to her."</p><p>"Now that's just unfair, Iwa-chan! I admit, I asked you for help the first time but how do you expect me to have got the teacher and under classman to need you?"</p><p>Iwaizumi couldn't argue the point and instead stormed off to the clubroom to get changed.</p><p>He didn't notice the twisted smile appear on Oikawa's face as he mumbled under his breath.</p><p>"Just kidding, Iwa-chan!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Iwa-chan, you were a demon in practice! I know I said to let off steam but you were scaring the first years."</p><p>Oikawa's stern words didn't match the delight on his face.</p><p>"Whatever. I feel better now."</p><p>Iwaizumi felt refreshed after destroying the other team, made up of their non regular players, in practice.</p><p>The team all silently thanked that they didn't have to go up against Iwaizumi in a real match.</p><p>"I'm going to get changed."</p><p>"Ah! Wait for me Iwa-chan! I just need to put this stuff away and I'll be right there."</p><p>Oikawa hurried to put the equipment away but was unfortunately stopped by the coach who wanted to discuss some tactics with him.</p><p>He somehow managed to pry himself away from the unwanted conversation.</p><p>"Iwa-chan sorry, I got caught by the coach, just give me 5 minutes...."</p><p>His sentence trailed off.</p><p>"You just missed him, Iwaizumi left about 5 minutes ago." </p><p>"Tch!"</p><p>The rest of the team stood in a daze.</p><p>Oikawa had abandoned the clubroom, still in his club gear, not bothering to collect his bags.</p><p>"I wonder what he's in a rush for?"</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi couldn't be bothered to wait for Oikawa. He knew he could end up waiting for ages and he wanted to get to the shop and pick up a few things ready for the trip next week.</p><p>He reached the shop and leisurely browsed for anything he would want.</p><p>Upon leaving the shop, he noticed someone waving at him.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-san! How funny that I should bump into you here again!"</p><p>Iwaizumi smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, do you always take a walk around this time?"</p><p>"Yes, I do. Is Oikawa not with you today?"</p><p>Takagami asked, peering behind him to see if she could spot anyone.</p><p>"No, he was taking to long so I left him behind at school."</p><p>Breaking out into a massive grin, Takagimi requested his company.</p><p>"So how about you join me on that walk today?"</p><p>Iwaizumi froze for a moment. He really wanted to get home but there was just something about Takagami, he couldn't refuse her.</p><p>"Um, sure?"</p><p>Not quite sure what was happening, Iwaizumi agreed and let Takagami lead the way.</p><p>"I usually walk through this park here."</p><p>Takagami led him through the parks entrance and then twisted down a winding dirt path, thick with trees.</p><p>"You walk through here alone? Wow, even I'm creeped out by this. A girl really shouldn't walk through here alone, its dangerous."</p><p>"Oh Iwaizumi-san!" Her laugh tinkled through the silent night air. "I'll be fine."</p><p>Looking around him, Iwaizumi felt as though there were eyes following him everywhere. He could barely see for the darkness of the night and the thick of the trees.</p><p>"I bet no one else would walk through here on a dark night. Ha! It would be a good place to hide a body!"</p><p>Iwaizumi joked and laughed to cover up the uncertainty he was feeling.</p><p>Takagami came to a sudden stop.</p><p>"Takagami-san?"</p><p>Iwaizumi couldnt shake the nerves in his gut, something was screaming at him, telling him to run.</p><p>"How perceptive you are. That was exactly what I was thinking."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Takagami-san?"</p><p>Iwaizumi turned to face the girl, his voice trembling. </p><p>Takagami stood slightly behind him, her lips curled into a menacing smile, her eyes turned a vivid scarlet against the black night as strands of her black hair swayed in the breeze.</p><p>"It's a shame Iwaizumi, you seem like a nice guy but you're getting in my way and you smell positively delicious. But, I think now is the time we say goodbye."</p><p>Iwaizumi instinctively took a step back but it was too late.</p><p>Takagami raised her right arm, the menacing smile still playing at her lips, her lips slightly parted as she started to quietly laugh.</p><p>With a simple click of her fingers, Iwaizumi's vision went black. Intense pain coarsed through his entire body.</p><p>He felt strange hands all over him, ripping at his skin.</p><p>It all happened so quickly he didn't have time to scream.</p><p>He faded in and out of consciousness whilst just seconds passed.</p><p>Only one thing he did vividly hear.</p><p>A thumping on the ground, maybe some running?</p><p>"Tch."</p><p>Takagami made a noise?</p><p>A click of her fingers and the pressure was gone.</p><p>There was no longer a hold on Iwaizumi but the intense pain remained and overwhelmed him as he slipped out of consciousness one final time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Iw...an."</p><p>Whilst unconscious Iwaizumi thought he could hear someone speaking.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Thank God I didn't take too much."</p><p>He wondered who was speaking to him. Who needed to apologise. Too much of what?</p><p>"Nothing else I could do."</p><p>Maybe its about time I woke up? I feel like I've been asleep for ages.</p><p>With this thought, Iwaizumi tried to lift his heavy lids. It was more difficult than expected.</p><p>"When will he wake up?"</p><p>He recognised the voice and couldnt help replying internally as it seems he was just opening and closing his mouth like a fish.</p><p>I'm fricking trying here, idiot! Help me!</p><p>"Iwa-chan!?"</p><p>The frantic voice hovered somewhere above him, seeming to have noticed the boy struggling.</p><p>"Take your time Iwa-chan, don't rush."</p><p>Eventually Iwaizumi managed to wrestle his eyes open.</p><p>He blinked and winced against the harsh light of the room.</p><p>"Ah! Dim the lights!"</p><p>Oikawa barked out an order and the room quickly darkened, the lighting low enough to still allow visibility.</p><p>Iwaizumi blinked a few more times until his eyes adjusted.</p><p>Lying down, he twisted his head to look around him.</p><p>Where am I?</p><p>"You're in one of our guest rooms."</p><p>Oikawa responded as if he knew exactly what Iwaizumi had asked.</p><p>Examining the room, Iwaizumi was surprised at how well he could see considering the room was barely lit.</p><p>Iwaizumi attempted to lift himself into a seated position, Oikawa rushed to help him.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>Only at this question did Iwaizumi finally look at Oikawa.</p><p>Woah! His face is like high definition!</p><p>Then he noticed the concern and worry etched into his friends features.</p><p>Iwaizumi tried to clear his throat but started coughing instead.</p><p>"Here..."</p><p>Oikawa tried to hand his friend a glass of water but had to help him drink it as he couldn't quite grip the glass.</p><p>"Wha-what happened?"</p><p>His voice was hoarse but he managed to squeak out the question.</p><p>Anger flashed in Oikawa's eyes before disappearing only to be replaced by the same concern and worry that was previously there.</p><p>"You were attacked. In the forest. I only just made it in time."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>The only response he could muster as the memories came flooding back of the night with Takagami.</p><p>"Why...am I here?"</p><p>His voice a bit louder this time, Iwaizumi tried to figure out what had transpired after the event.</p><p>"Well....it was the safest place to bring you."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I can protect you here."</p><p>"Protect me from what?"</p><p>"Iwa-chan, are you sure you don't want to rest?" </p><p>Desperation tinted his tone.</p><p>Iwaizumi was already feeling much better. His voice back to normal, his eyesight seemed to be even better than before.</p><p>He could hear Oikawa's breathing, hear his heart beat.</p><p>He could smell his scent.</p><p>"What's going on Oikawa? I seem different. I can see, hear and smell much better. Why?"</p><p>It was a question full of fear yet sounded emotionless.</p><p>"Well your injuries.... they were really bad....."</p><p>"Why was I attacked?"</p><p>"That's...... because......"</p><p>"Why do you want to hide this from me?"</p><p>Iwaizumi stared into the depths of Oikawa's soul.</p><p>A blank, dead stare.</p><p>"What have you done to me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's nothing to worry about Iwa-chan! I promise. Its nothing worse than death anyway and you would have been dead if I hadn't done this!"</p><p>Oikawa pleaded with the boy lying in the bed.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"It was a last resort! I never wanted to do this to you. I was going to disappear in a few years."</p><p>He continued to beg forgiveness.</p><p>"I'm sorry Iwa-chan, I'm so sorry."</p><p>Iwaizumi lifted himself up to sit up straighter, it seemed his strength had come back.</p><p>He looked at Oikawa hunched over at the side of the bed, trembling.</p><p>Something about the sight was heart wrenching. Iwaizumi forgot about his anger and his only focus was to stop Oikawa from crying.</p><p>"Hey, its okay. Just calm down and you can explain everything to me."</p><p>Iwaizumi was surprised at his own gentle tone as he stroked Oikawa's hair to soothe him. </p><p>It was only now that he felt a shift in their relationship. Something told him that they were no longer just friends.</p><p>But what were they?</p><p>He wanted to ask but he also had an overwhelming instinct to protect the one beside him.</p><p>Why?</p><p>The shift in his emotions confused him.</p><p>He was distracted by Oikawa taking ahold of the hand that was stroking his hair.</p><p>Iwaizumi jolted in shock. He felt an electric current run through his whole body at the simplest touch of skin.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, this might take a while to explain.... and you probably won't believe a word I say.... but I promise that I won't let anything happen to you ever again."</p><p>Oikawa placed Iwaizumi's hand on his heart.</p><p>He stared, determinedly into Iwaizumis eyes, his tear stained cheeks paler than Iwaizumi had ever seen them.</p><p>"I swear."</p><p>Two words that held so much meaning, so much emotion. Iwaizumi knew he would trust this person, he would blindly believe anything he would say. </p><p>Yet he still didn't understand the reason.</p><p>"I guess I'll need to start from the beginning. Haaaaaah."</p><p>Oikawa sighed and looked tired.</p><p>"Iwa-chan. I'm a vampire."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sorry.... what was that? I think I misheard you."</p><p>"Iwa-chan you heard right. You know as well as I do that you heard it right. You even said earlier that you can hear better than before."</p><p>"......right......."</p><p>"Haaaaah, I knew you wouldn't believe me."</p><p>"I didn't say I don't believe you."</p><p>Iwaizumi could hardly believe his own words yet he knew that Oikawa spoke the truth.</p><p>No explanation why, he just knew that Oikawa spoke the truth.</p><p>Oikawa eyed him dubiously.</p><p>"This must be because of that."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Iwaizumi reached up to touch his neck as he noticed Oikawa staring at it.</p><p>"Did...did you...."</p><p>He couldn't finish the sentence and an uncomfortable silence settled as Oikawa looked away in shame.</p><p>"Iwa-chan they tried to kill you.... if I hadn't got there in time..... it was the only option...."</p><p>Oikawa struggled to find the words to explain what had happened whilst Iwaizumi sat in the bed, gripping his neck.</p><p>"Honoka.... she's also a vampire."</p><p>Oikawa continued his explanation, breaking the stunned silence.</p><p>"She's the daughter of the vampires that are in control of the city next to ours. Her family wanted me to marry her, for.... personal reasons."</p><p>He trailed off, checking that Iwaizumi was still listening, he earned a small nod urging him to carry on.</p><p>"I refused. My family doesn't care who I partner with, they figured that it really doesn't matter at this point. Everyone guessed that I had a person in mind....."</p><p>He trailed off again as he blushed.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm having to tell you this now, like this."</p><p>Iwaizumi had a vague guess as to what was coming next.</p><p>"Honoka worked it out. So she tried to remove the obstacle that was in her way. Unfortunately it backfired in the worst possible way."</p><p>Iwaizumi remained calm and composed throughout the explanation.</p><p>"She had her lackeys do the violence for her but she used her own power to lure you there. See, we vampires are born naturally attractive, like an evolution thing? It helps to lure pray away easily as humans are so superficial."</p><p>Iwaizumi shuddered and recounted the scenes that had happened before.</p><p>Thinking back now, he wondered why he had never questioned his sudden interest in the new girl, a girl he knew nothing about and was suspected of being Oikawa's girlfriend.</p><p>"I knew she was trying to get you but I thought I could handle it so I just kept an eye on the situation. That was my biggest mistake."</p><p>"So.....what happened then?"</p><p>Iwaizumi needed to hear Oikawa say it. He needed confirmation of what had become of him. Though he could feel the mark on his neck.</p><p>"When you left on your own I chased after you. I located you from the smell of your blood..... there was so much blood....everywhere...."</p><p>Iwaizumi squeezed the hand he was still holding to reassure the distressed Oikawa.</p><p>"They ran away just before I reached you but.... I was too late..... you were too injured.... I had not other choice Iwa-chan! If I had to choose between this and your brutal murder that I caused, I would choose this every time!"</p><p>He began pleading for forgiveness once more.</p><p>"You have to understand that it was the only way to save your life. I had to do it. I had to bite you."</p><p>He desperately searched Iwaizumi's eyes for any sign, any emotion that betray how he felt.</p><p>But Iwaizumi still hadn't heard what he wanted, needed to hear.</p><p>"So..... I'm a vampire now..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Huh? What... wait no, no, of course not Iwa-chan, thats not how it works."</p><p>Oikawa's confused expression lightened, but then it was Iwaizumi's turn to be confused.</p><p>"Then.... why were you so upset about having bitten me?"</p><p>"Ah, well, I guess I should explain how it works. When we bite someone, it forms a contract with that person. I was going to explain all of this in a few years anyway and get your permission, if you refused - which I assumed you would, you clearly didn't have any romantic feelings for me - I was just really upset thinking you would be angry that I didn't ask your permission."</p><p>"Well that's stupid. I mean, you saved my life. And if I'm not a vampire then that means nothing really changes for me right? I don't have to kill people and drink blood or anything."</p><p>Iwaizumi explained his reasoning, extremely relieved.</p><p>"Hey, we dont usually go around killing people for fun you know. We get our food from the government, essentially we cleanse the world of evil - our food is basically from people you wouldn't want in this world."</p><p>He hinted but Iwaizumi understood what he meant.</p><p>"So nothing really changes then, thats great, and I seemed to have improved some of my sense in the process."</p><p>Iwaizumi tested his newly improved senses.</p><p>"Ah, that's because of the contract! You'll find that your physical and mental abilities will have all increased. They won't be nearly as good as mine but they're better than a standard human."</p><p>"Hmmmm, so tell me more about this contract and about vampires."</p><p>Oikawa was taken aback by his friends excitement.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, you seem to have accepted all this so easily. I think that is also to do with the contract but....."</p><p>Lifting Oikawa's hand and holding it to his mouth, Iwaizumi spoke.</p><p>"I dont know what it is, I trusted you before all of this but now, I entrust my whole being to you Oikawa. I believe any word you say, I'll do anything for you and I will follow you to the ends of the earth."</p><p>Iwaizumi released Oikawa's hand as he came to his senses and realised what he was saying. </p><p>Oikawa's face was bright red and flustered as he stammered out an explanation.</p><p>"Um... I think.... that.... might be part of the contract too."</p><p>His face flushed a deep red and Iwaizumi hid behind his hands.</p><p>"Um, a contract is normally taken with the person you love. It works as a strong bond, stronger than anything we would have had if we were human. This contract, while it doesn't turn you into a vampire it does give you everlasting life so that we don't ever have to be a part. Our lives rely on each other. If I die, you die, and if you die, I die. Our lives are now dependent on each other."</p><p>"Great, so now I have to live with your crap forever!"</p><p>Groaning at the unpleasant prospect, Iwaizumi peeked through his fingers to watch Oikawa.</p><p>He knew that Oikawa had basically just dropped a major confession bomb and he was embarrassed.</p><p>He was also surprised that he didn't find it unpleasant but he suspected that was due to the contract.</p><p>Iwaizumi started to doubt his own emotions. Were they truly his own?</p><p>"Okay, I think I got all that, we can cover the rest as we go along. Maaaan I am relieved though, I thought I'd have to let you drink my blood from now on or something and I'm not sure I could deal with that hahaha! How long was I out of it anyway."</p><p>Oikawa visibly gulped as Iwaizumi hopped out of the bed, suddenly feeling better than ever.</p><p>"Haha.... yeah....blood, right....."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oikawa, I asked how long I had been asleep."</p><p>Looking at Oikawa expectantly, Iwaizumi waiting for his response.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, about a week? Its Saturday."</p><p>"What? Damn, I missed the trip. Wait, where does everyone think I am?"</p><p>"The class think you were sick, your parents think you went on the trip and are staying at my house for the weekend."</p><p>"So you sorted it all out."</p><p>Noding, Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi paced the room.</p><p>"I feel really.... I dunno, I have so much energy right now! I feel great!"</p><p>Oikawa smiled for the first time in a week.</p><p>"Well, I guess I'll head home now.... oh actually, I need to say hi to your parents, are they home?"</p><p>"They are, come with me."</p><p>Following his friend, Iwaizumi left the room he had been staying in, he had visited Oikawa's house many times over the years yet he didn't recognise the walls surrounding him.</p><p>"Are we in your house still?"</p><p>"Yeah, this is a secret area underneath the house, it helps us to hide certain circumstances."</p><p>Oikawa looked guiltily at Iwaizumi, a silent understanding settled between them.</p><p>Upon reaching the end of the long passageway, claimed a set of stairs and entered the main house through a door case.</p><p>"Wow, secret door behind a bookcase. That's so cliché."</p><p>"Well its worked for us this long."</p><p>Shrugging his shoulders, Oikawa brushed off the comment. They continued to the lounge area where Oikawa's parents were sat reading.</p><p>"Oh look, its Hajime-chan! You look much better now than you did a week ago."</p><p>Oikawa's mother made the dark joke whilst laughing.</p><p>"Same for Tooru, he was a complete mess." </p><p>His father joined the conversation without looking up from his newspaper.</p><p>"Um, thank you for looking after me this past week, I really appreciate it."</p><p>Iwaizumi bowed deeply to them both.</p><p>"Hajime, no need to be so formal! You're going to be stuck with us for a very long time, I always expected this to happen. Although it happened a lot earlier than expected and under unfortunate circumstances."</p><p>No words came to mind as Iwaizumi straightened himself, he glanced at Oikawa who was blushing again.</p><p>"Mom, can you stop that!"</p><p>His mother only laughed in response.</p><p>"Ah, Tooru, dont be a stick in the mud, you were always obsessed with Hajime. Remember that time, I think you were about 6, Hajime offered you half his snack and you couldn't refuse. You were out of it for a week after eating human food!"</p><p>His mother wiped the tears from her eyes as she laughed at the memory.</p><p>"And then you were hysterical when Hajime thought it was his fault. I always you knew you two would end up together."</p><p>"Mom, stop!"</p><p>Oikawa swiftly marched over to his mother and whispered in her ear as her face dropped.</p><p>Iwaizumi was blushing as she explained the truth behind that old memory, realising it was his fault after all.</p><p>He didn't seem to register that Oikawa's mother had assumed they were a couple.</p><p>"Tooru, what are you doing!? You need to tell the poor boy!"</p><p>"Hmmm, tell me what?" </p><p>Back in reality, Iwaizumi realised he was the subject of a heated discussion.</p><p>"Nothing, nothing! She's just referring to that memory because I hadn't told you that vampires can't eat human food."</p><p>Ushering his friend out of the room, Oikawa made his excuses.</p><p>"What are you going to do now?"</p><p>"I think I'll just go home? I mean, it's not like anything has changed for me."</p><p>"That's true. I guess I'll see you at school Monday?"</p><p>"Sure, thanks for.... well, you know...."</p><p>They had finally reached the front door as they said their goodbyes and Iwaizumi left.</p><p>Oikawa turned to head up to his room to find his mother standing down the hallway.</p><p>"Tooru, you need to tell him. We can't help you with this one."</p><p>"I know, I know. I'll figure it out."</p><p>His mother only sighed and watched after her child as he ran away to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hajime, you're back early! How did you enjoy the trip?"</p><p>"Oh, um yeah. It was just studying so....."</p><p>"Hmm, what's that mark on your neck...."</p><p>His hand instinctively covered the bite mark as his mother's face went blank.</p><p>"Oh, how could I forget your birth mark, silly me!"</p><p>Iwaizumi finished greeting his parents before escaping to his room.</p><p>He immediately went to the mirror and looked at his neck.</p><p>The bite marks were very faint, almost healed, barely visible to the naked eye though that was no issue for Iwaizumi's keen eyesight.</p><p>There was a dark mark around the two marks.</p><p>Is this permanent?</p><p>He remembered his mother's response after she had questioned it.</p><p>I guess memory alteration is also a vampire thing...</p><p>He turned to go and lie on his bed, reflecting on what had happened.</p><p>He felt empty.</p><p>He had already come to terms with what had happened, something Oikawa had explained was most likely to do with the contract being formed.</p><p>His empty feeling came from loneliness. Having left Oikawa, he suddenly felt as though a part of him had gone.</p><p>Is this part of the contract as well?</p><p>He remembered how Oikawa had explained that their contract formed a bond that was stronger than any human relationship.</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>He voiced his thoughts aloud.</p><p>"Does that mean I'm in love with Oikawa?"</p><p>The words had barely left his lips before he profusely refused them.</p><p>"No. No way. Can't happen. Won't happen ever in a million years."</p><p>Yet he couldn't help but think of him. To long for him and want to see him.</p><p>I never thought like this before.</p><p>He tried to persuade himself ignoring the voice in the back of his head telling him he was wrong.</p><p>He ignored the memory of jealousy from when Takagami first arrived. </p><p>He spent the rest of his weekend fighting with his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan! How are you feeling?"</p><p>Walking towards the gate at the end of the garden, Iwaizumi tried and failed to hide his smile at seeing Oikawa waiting for him.</p><p>It's because of the contract, it's not really how I feel.</p><p>"I'm fine, better than ever. What about you? You look tired."</p><p>Noticing the dark shadows under his friends eyes, Iwaizumi voiced his concern.</p><p>"It's fine, just had a lot going on this past week as you know."</p><p>A wry smile played at his lips as he said this.</p><p>A silence fell between them as they walked to school.</p><p>"Oikawa, I wanted to ask you about this mark."</p><p>Oikawa looked at the mark he had left on Iwaizumi's neck and flinched.</p><p>"Does it..... does it hurt?"</p><p>""Hmmm? Not at all. It's just my mom saw it and seemed to remember it as a birthmark."</p><p>"Oh that. Yeah, well the bite marks will disappear but the bruise won't. It's how other vampires know we are contracted. Memory alteration is just part of the contract."</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p>It wasn't long before the two had arrived at their destination and were greeting their friends.</p><p>As they waited for classes to begin, they talked about the trip and how it was a shame that the two boys had missed out.</p><p>All the while, Iwaizumi kept his eye on the classroom door.</p><p>It was at lunchtime that Iwaizumi asked what was plaguing his mind.</p><p>"Where's Takagami-san?"</p><p>Makki and Mattsun exchanged looks.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Iwa-chan you must be getting confused with a dream. There has never been a Takagami in this class."</p><p>Oikawa finished his sentence with a playful punch, much to Iwaizumi's annoyance. So he returned the punch, only less playfully.</p><p>"Ouch, Iwa-chan! That one actually hurt!"</p><p>Looking at his fist, Iwaizumi remembered that his physical abilities had been heightened.</p><p>"Wait.... are you saying its never hurt before?"</p><p>Fortunately the two were in their own conversation with Makki and Mattsun distracted by some other students.</p><p>"Of course it didn't,  why else would I let you hit me all the time."</p><p>He won another punch.</p><p>"Haha, you're so childish."</p><p>Scowling, Iwaizumi only became concerned when Oikawa started coughing during his laugh.</p><p>Rubbing at his friends back, he asked if he was okay.</p><p>"I'm fine!"</p><p>"Only an idiot can choke on air, Oikawa."</p><p>"Ha, very funny!" </p><p>Sarcasm tainted the words.</p><p>Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was wondering what had become of Takagami, it was a question he should probably never ask.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The following day was very much a repetition of the previous.</p><p>Though this time Oikawa started pointing out to Iwaizumi the different students and teachers around them that were vampires.</p><p>There were more than Iwaizumi felt comfortable with.</p><p>"You'll be fine Iwa-chan. Most vampires don't hunt humans anymore. They either get their supply from the government or their pa.... through other means."</p><p>Iwaizumi was learning a lot.</p><p>He listened on tenterhooks to every word spoken by Oikawa, he admired his attractive appearance every moment he got and felt extremely lonely whenever they weren't together.</p><p>Every time this happened, he would convince himself that it was only due to the contract and that saddened him.</p><p>He didn't want to be controlled by some contract. He wanted to know and understand his own feelings.</p><p>Lost in his own world, Iwaizumi didn't notice Oikawa looking more and more haggard each day. </p><p>He didnt notice the amount of times Oikawa was called to see the principal.</p><p>He was a prisoner of his own thoughts.</p><p>And Oikawa could tell he was fighting something and chose to support Iwaizumi any way he could, including ignoring his own needs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks passed by and Iwaizumi was no closer to resolving his thoughts.</p><p>Circles and circles.</p><p>Round and round.</p><p>He felt so strongly about Oikawa and it only felt natural but that couldn't be how he really felt.</p><p>It must be the contract. </p><p> </p><p>It was a day like any other and Oikawa and Iwaizumi had headed to school together as what had become the norm.</p><p>They reached their classroom and were greeted by their friends.</p><p>"Woah, Oikawa, you look terrible! Have you even been sleeping?"</p><p>It was this comment that alerted Iwaizumi to Oikawa's condition.</p><p>Large, dark circles under his eyes. His face looked gaunt and he seemed weak.</p><p>"Oikawa, what's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing. I'm fine."</p><p>His response was sharp.</p><p>"It doesn't look fi-"</p><p>Iwaizumi was cut off as a student appeared, summoning Oikawa to the principals office.</p><p>He sighed, annoyed.</p><p>He left the other boys behind without saying a word.</p><p>"Wow Iwaizumi, he sure looks rough. What's going on with him?"</p><p>"I... don't know...."</p><p>Iwaizumi realised that Oikawa's condition is not something that would have happened overnight and he cursed himself for not noticing.</p><p>He realised just how self centered he had been over something as menial as his feelings, Oikawa's physical health was much more important to him.</p><p>Iwaizumi was lost in thought again, berating himself and wondering what could be wrong with Oikawa.</p><p>His eyes were trained on the classroom door, awaiting his return so he could pounce and demand answers.</p><p>Oikawa didn't return until after class had begun.</p><p>Eventually the bell rang for lunch and the boys gathered in the same corner, pulling out their food.</p><p>Oikawa pulled out his "energy drink". He had explained to Iwaizumi that the government delivered the blood supply to each household, using this particular brands packaging to disguise what they were really drinking.</p><p>Iwaizumi was eatching, waiting for the perfect time to pounce.</p><p>Oikawa hadn't even taken a sip of his meal before he was again summoned to be elsewhere.</p><p>"Aaaah! Can't anyone give me a break!"</p><p>The level of irritation was new for Oikawa, everyone in the room was stunned to silence as they watched him storm out the room. </p><p>Students jumping out of his way for fear of being on the receiving end of his anger.</p><p>"He really is in a bad mood today."</p><p>Makki wandered over to Oikawa's desk.</p><p>"He looks like he's not eating well, maybe its because he's living off energy drinks...."</p><p>Iwaizumi watched Makki cautiously.</p><p>Makki picked up the drink carton and inspected it.</p><p>"You shouldn't mess with other people's food, Makki."</p><p>Iwaizumi warned.</p><p>"Oh come on, I'm just curious. This is a really popular brand but I've never tried it. I usually hate energy drinks."</p><p>"Makki."</p><p>Hoping his stern tone would be enough, Iwaizumi tried to warn the boy.</p><p>He definitely wouldn't like what was inside the carton.</p><p>"I wonder what it tastes like."</p><p>Iwaizumi lunged forward in his feeble attempt to snatch the carton from Makki's hand as he lifted it and took a long sip through the red straw.</p><p>As if in slow motion, Iwaizumi could only watch as Makki's face twisted in disgust and his face paled.</p><p>Time reverted to normal as Makki spoke.</p><p>"Bleergh, it tastes like energy drink!"</p><p>He stuck his tongue out in disgust as he reached for his own drink to get rid of the taste, Mattsukawa cackling at him.</p><p>"What did you expect? It's an energy drink!"</p><p>"It's so popular I thought maybe it didn't taste like other energy drinks."</p><p>Iwaizumi had tuned out of the conversation by now, staring at the carton that had been placed back on Oikawa's desk.</p><p>It didn't take long for him to snatch the carton and take a sip himself.</p><p>His face dropped.</p><p>"It's an energy drink..."</p><p>"Well, yeah, that's what we've been saying."</p><p>"Where did Oikawa go?"</p><p>Iwaizumi demanded off anyone in his vicinity.</p><p>"Um, the principal I think..."</p><p>He tried to leave the room as quickly as he could without raising too much suspicion.</p><p>He was stopped in his tracks by a student standing in the doorway. Iwaizumi recognised him as one Oikawa identified as a vampire.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-sama! It's Oikawa-sama!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where is he?"</p><p>"Th-the nurses office."</p><p>The other student had barely finished his sentence before Iwaizumi had already shot off, his destination now known.</p><p>His heart was racing, his head filled with horrific thoughts.</p><p>He felt sick.</p><p>"Oikawa!"</p><p>Barging into the room, he called out for the only person he wanted to see.</p><p>He found his goal lying, motionless in a bed.</p><p>"Oikawa!"</p><p>He rushed over to be by his side, immediately reaching for his hand.</p><p>It was ice cold.</p><p>"Ah, Iwaizumi-sama. Nice of you to show up."</p><p>The stern, accusing tone came from behind him.</p><p>Reluctantly turning his head, he came face to face with the school nurse.</p><p>He noted that he had been addressed with respect, though he didnt understand why, yet the words and tone she used were full of resentment.</p><p>Ignoring the accusing aura radiating from the nurse he turned his attention back to Oikawa.</p><p>Holding his hand in one of his, he used the other to push back Oikawa's hair.</p><p>He was so cold.</p><p>His skin was deathly pale.</p><p>He looked like hadnt slept or eaten for weeks.</p><p>"Whats wrong with him?"</p><p>Iwaizumi's voice shook as he asked.</p><p>"What's wrong with him? Whats wrong with him?"</p><p>The nurse was seething with anger.</p><p>"How dare you ask that question. Oikawa-sama is only in this condition because of y-"</p><p>"Now, now, thats enough. You may leave Oikawa-sama's care to us for now."</p><p>The heated exchange was disrupted by the entrance of the principal.</p><p>He diffused the situation with just a few words and a smile on his face.</p><p>The nurse turned her head away from him, her displeasure clear.</p><p>Yet she exited the room without another word. She did, however, find time to glare at Iwaizumi as she left.</p><p>"Iwaizumi-sama, I'm glad you are here."</p><p>"Principal, what's going on? Is this really m-"</p><p>"I'm aware of the situation so I am just here to lend a helping hand to our dear Oikawa-sama."</p><p>Iwaizumi was confused. He wasn't sure what the principal was referring to. Oikawa had already told him that the principal and nurse were vampires  so he knew he wasn't referring to that.</p><p>A hundred questions whirled around his mind.</p><p>Aware of the situation?</p><p>A helping hand?</p><p>Why does everyone keep addressing us both with high respect?</p><p>Though these questions paled in comparison to the one he most desperately wanted answered.</p><p>"Will he be okay?"</p><p>"Hmmm...." </p><p>The principal seemed deep in thought.</p><p>"Well, that depends. He's only sleeping for now, I imagine he will wake up shortly. But first, Iwaizumi-sama, it seems you have had something playing on your mind recently."</p><p>Iwaizumi was shocked, wondering how the principal would know that.</p><p>"Oikawa-sama has been very worried about you, I merely asked him if he needed aid and he advised you seemed to be fighting something he could not help you with. But, if I could be of any help, I would be happy to listen to you."</p><p>Having been reassured that Oikawa was just sleeping for now, Iwaizumi fought with himself over whether or not to confide in the principal.</p><p>Having reached a decision, he started to talk.</p><p>"Ever since..... the contract..... I have felt very strong.... emotions.... that I hasn't felt before...."</p><p>He wrestled with the words to say, wanting advice but not wanting to admit that this was about his feelings for Oikawa.</p><p>The principal listened, he smiled and nodded his head knowingly.</p><p>"I.... don't like the idea that these emotions have only been created by the contract."</p><p>He recalled his sadness everytime he thought that his feelings for Oikawa were born only through the contract.</p><p>"Hmmm, but if you are bothered that the feelings were only superficial and it makes you sad, rather than angry, isn't that answer within itself?"</p><p>Considering the words, it did make sense to Iwaizumi. If he didn't like the feelings created, he would have been angry, yet he has only been feeling disappointment.</p><p>"But how do I know that those feelings haven't been created by the contract?"</p><p>The principal chuckled.</p><p>"That is a very good point but, Iwaizumi-sama, I'll let you into a little secret. The contract doesn't have the ability to create false emotions, in fact, all it does is magnify the emotions already there between the two held in contract."</p><p>Iwaizumi digested the words and felt both embarrassed and at peace.</p><p>He understood that his feelings were his own.</p><p>"Ah, perfect timing, well I'll be on my way."</p><p>The sound of Oikawa stirring in the bed gave the principal excuse to leave.</p><p>"Ah, wait! His condition, is it really my-"</p><p>The principal had paused but cut off the rest of Iwaizumi's sentence.</p><p>"That is something you will need to ask Oikawa-sama."</p><p>He smiled before he left again.</p><p>Iwaizumi turned his attention back to the boy in the bed, squeezing his hand.</p><p>"Hey, sleepyhead, time to wake up."</p><p>Oikawa groaned and moved in the bed before slowly blinking his eyes open.</p><p>"Iwa-chan..... what are you doing you here? Am I in the nurse's office?"</p><p>"You are. I dont know what happened but I assume you passed out."</p><p>"Urgh, thats not great for appearances."</p><p>"Forget about that. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Don't lie to me when you are stuck in a bed after passing out."</p><p>"I'll be fine, I'll be fine. What about you Iwa-chan? You've been really quiet and down lately. Your mood affects me you know."</p><p>Iwaizumi was surprised but relaxed and smiled at him.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry about that. I was working through some things but I'm fine now."</p><p>Oikawa's bright grin was only dimmed by the ill appearance of his face.</p><p>"So what's going on. Why did you collapse?"</p><p>"Ah, probably overworking and stress."</p><p>Oikawa shrugged it off.</p><p>He's lying.</p><p>Iwaizumi already knew it was a lie from what the nurse and the principal said but this time there was also a part of his mind that had pinged to confirm it. Like it was a new sense that he could tell how Oikawa was feeling.</p><p>"You're lying. What's going on?"</p><p>"Nothing really!"</p><p>Realising he wasn't going to get anywhere, Iwaizumi decided to lay it all down.</p><p>"Oikawa, I know you're lying to me, I can feel it. I know that the energy drink you had with you today was just a normal energy drink."</p><p>Oikawa gulped.</p><p>"That's....."</p><p>He trailed off, fear and desperation playing in his eyes.</p><p>Iwaizumi played his last trump card to get him to talk.</p><p>"Is this all really my fault?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who told you?"</p><p>His face was thunderous as he demanded to know. He shot upright in the bed, staring at Iwaizumi.</p><p>"Why does it matter?"</p><p>There were a few moments as they stared at each other fighting for dominance.</p><p>"So it is my fault."</p><p>Iwaizumi won.</p><p>"It's not your fault, Iwa-chan! It's not your fault at all! Its mine. Its my fault for doing this to you without telling you."</p><p>Oikawa was getting worked up, Iwaizumi tried to calm him but still pressed him for answers.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"It's.... part of the contract."</p><p>"What is? What are you trying to say?"</p><p>Oikawa shuffled uncomfortably in the bed.</p><p>He sighed as he resigned himself to admitting the truth.</p><p>"The contract is a bond stronger than any other. It's made by a vampire biting another being. As part of the contract its like the two swear that they are each others forever, so the vampire can no longer drink the blood from anyone else or it will kill them."</p><p>Silence settled on the thick atmosphere as Iwaizumi took in the explanation.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"I was going to but then you looked so happy when you thought I wouldn't have to touch you. I couldnt bring myself to destroy that."</p><p>"So you've just been getting weaker ever since then.... why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"You seemed like you were struggling with something and I couldn't help you with that. I didn't want to put anymore pressure on you. I don't want you to suffer because of me."</p><p>"Are you an idiot?"</p><p>It was the complete opposite reaction than Oikawa expected. He was shocked.</p><p>He expected to have hate and abuse hurled at him.</p><p>"Oikawa, I told you that I would do anything for you. I would follow you to the ends of the earth. What don't you understand about that?"</p><p>Looking Iwaizumi straight in the eye, Oikawa processed the words.</p><p>He knew that last time they were initiated by the contract being formed and Iwaizumi barely knew what he was saying himself. But this time, he knew it was different. </p><p>The serious determination in Iwaizumi's eyes was enough to convince him.</p><p>He also didn't feel any murky cloudiness overhanging the words.</p><p>Oikawa couldnt stop the hysterical smile from forming on his lips.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, that was one hell of a confession."</p><p>Blushing, Iwaizumi retorted.</p><p>"Yeah, well I didn't want to be outclassed by an idiot like you."</p><p>Oikawa joined him in blushing when he remembered that the forming of their contract was essentially his confession.</p><p>A happy yet somewhat uncomfortable silence descended.</p><p>Clearing his throat, Iwaizumi brought up the cause of their problems.</p><p>"So, uh.... you need to bite me or something?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa covered his face with his hands as Iwaizumi blushed again at the embarrassing subject.</p><p>"Iwa-chan thats not how you're supposed to ask."</p><p>"Don't blame me! I'm not accustomed to the ways of vampires."</p><p>The two squabbles before laughing and clearing the uneasy atmosphere.</p><p>"So, how does this work? You just need to bite my neck? Want to do it now to get your strength back?"</p><p>Oikawa furiously blushed and Iwaizumi couldnt help but feel he was missing something.</p><p>"Not here, um.... hang on a minute..."</p><p>Oikawa pulled his phone out of his pocket and bashed in a quick message.</p><p>"We'll go to my house after school."</p><p>"Are you sure? You don't need anything now?"</p><p>"No, no, I'll be fine for the rest of the day, I've recharged on Iwa-energy!"</p><p>Oikawa charmed so easily as Iwaizumi gave him a slight smack in embarrassment.</p><p>Iwaizumi then helped Oikawa out of the bed and they headed back to their classroom where they tried to play down Oikawa's illness and not arouse suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>After school, the two boys skipped practice using Oikawa's 'illness' as their excuse.</p><p>The walk home was awkward and silent, a dark cloud of uncertainty and nerves hanging over them.</p><p>Upon reaching Oikawa's house, he unlocked the door and let them both in.</p><p>Closing the door behind them, Oikawa started leading Iwaizumi to his room.</p><p>"I should say hi to your parents, where are they?"</p><p>"They aren't here...."</p><p>The mumble was just loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear. He wondered what had Oikawa acting so shifty.</p><p>Upon reaching his bedroom, he sat down on his bed and invited Iwaizumi to join him.</p><p>The boy nervously went to join him.</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, not sure what to do next.</p><p>Oikawa broke the silence first, he threw his legs onto the bed and sat with his legs crossed facing Iwaizumi.</p><p>"Are you sure about this, Iwa-chan?"</p><p>Iwaizumi copied Oikawa's movements and sat cross-legged on the bed facing the other boy.</p><p>"Stop asking stupid questions. Just get on with it already."</p><p>He tried to play down his fear over what would happen next.</p><p>"Well, if you're sure...."</p><p>Oikawa placed his hands on either side of Iwaizumi's neck, he brought his face closer to him.</p><p>Iwaizumi felt his heartbeat begin to race and his breathing grew heavy.</p><p>He felt Oikawa's breath on his neck, right on the spot where the mark was for the contract.</p><p>A shiver ran down his spine.</p><p>He felt Oikawa's lips brush his neck in a gentle kiss before he felt a sharp pain where he bit down.</p><p>The pain vanished instantly and he was overwhelmed.</p><p>He heard a hum of pleasure singing from Oikawa and he knew he was done for.</p><p>Letting out a guttural moan, Oikawa pulled away and the boys looked at each other, faces bright red.</p><p>"Wh-what was that Iwa-chan?!"</p><p>"I-I don't know! I couldn't help it!"</p><p>Iwaizumi was shocked by the noise that escaped his mouth. He was shocked by the intense pleasure he felt when the pain vanished.</p><p>"It... might be because of the contract...."</p><p>Oikawa looked embarrassed, he obviously knew exactly what was going on yet was still surprised when it happened.</p><p>"Explain."</p><p>"I guess..... this..." </p><p>Oikawa gestured to indicate their activity.</p><p>"Is supposed to be very intimate.... it's supposed to better than sex."</p><p>He looked away as he said this, the blush still bright on his cheeks.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>It was all Iwaizumi could do to squeak out the word.</p><p>After a moment or two of another awkward silence, Iwaizumi realised he needed to be the one to break it. </p><p>He steeled his resolve to look at Oikawa with confidence as he spoke.</p><p>"So..... aren't you going to continue?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*knock knock*</p><p>The two boys were stirred from their nap by a knocking at the door.</p><p>"So you're done?"</p><p>Oikawa's mom was peeking her head around the door, a bright smile lit up her face.</p><p>When they saw her, they both sat up in bed. Oikawa felt the heat rise in his cheeks.</p><p>"Boy, was I relieved when Tooru messaged me earlier asking us to go out for a bit."</p><p>She raised her hand to hide her giggle but the playfulness was there in her eyes.</p><p>"Mom, stop!"</p><p>Oikawa frantically flailed about and jumped off the bed.</p><p>"I hope you didn't disturb the neighbours too much!"</p><p>She cackled as Oikawa pushed her out of the room and slammed the door behind her.</p><p>He remained standing in front of the door, hiding his red face in his hands.</p><p>Iwaizumi's blush had gradually grown as Oikawa's mother had been speaking.</p><p>"So that's who you were messaging."</p><p>Oikawa nodded, not moving.</p><p>"Urgh!"</p><p>Iwaizumi groaned in embarrassment as he threw himself backwards onto the bed, lying down again after he had sat up to greet the guest.</p><p>Oikawa, trotted over to join him.</p><p>"Do you regret it?"</p><p>Iwaizumi looked to the boy who was now lying next him, he could tell he was unsure.</p><p>Iwaizumi responded by grabbing hold of Oikawa and tickling him.</p><p>"St-stop it! Iwa, hahaha, Iwa-chan! Vampires aren't, haha, immune to tickling!"</p><p>Having managed to fight him off Oikawa lay next to Iwaizumi, analysing his expression.</p><p>"Oikawa, I've already told you twice. I'll do anything for you."</p><p>Oikawa hid his face against Iwaizumi's side and the two enjoyed the close proximity without saying a word, as Iwazumi wrapped his arm around Oikawa to pull him closer.</p><p>"Hey....."</p><p>Iwaizumi nudged Oikawa to get his attention.</p><p>"Mmm?"</p><p>"So I've been thinking..... Vampires are immortal right and live forever...."</p><p>"Yeah...?"</p><p>"So..... How old are you anyway?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Iwa-chan, how could you?!"</p><p>"Whaaat? I'm just curious! I don't know how I'd feel about dating an old man....."</p><p>"Urgh you're so rude! You should never ask a vampire their age. It's really offensive!"</p><p>"Not gonna tell me then? Damn, you must be really old..."</p><p>"I'm 18 like you! Seriously Iwa-chan, they say vampires are monsters but you're the real monster here."</p><p>Oikawa narrowed his eyes accusingly at Iwaizumi.</p><p>"So you're 18.... how did you become a vampire?"</p><p>"Duh, I was born a vampire to my vampire parents. Are you stupid?"</p><p>He earned himself a soft punch for that one.</p><p>"You could consider vampires another race or species, whichever, we dont really care. We just don't die easily. And we have better senses."</p><p>"So how is the world not overrun with vampires?"</p><p>"Well, about 30% of vampires end up choosing a human and contract with them. While the vampire is difficult to kill, the human is easier - though still more difficult than a standard human. So, I explained to you before how the contract works, if the vampires human is killed, the vampire dies. We lose some of the population from that, but also from in-fighting, low fertility rates and humans can't birth vampires."</p><p>"Right... so I should probably try not to die, right?"</p><p>"Exactly! Not that you'll have to worry too much, I'll always be protecting you. Any other questions?"</p><p>"Oh! Something has been bothering me. Why do all of the vampires call us -sama? Are we supposed to address them with them respect as well?"</p><p>"Oh, that! No, that's just because my family is the most powerful around right now. You can just ignore everyone."</p><p>"Whaaaaat!?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Iwa-chan, you're so mean to me at school."</p><p>"Im not acting any different to usual..."</p><p>Oikawa pouted.</p><p>"That's exactly it! We're dating now, it wouldn't hurt you to be a bit nicer to me."</p><p>Iwaizumi reached over to Oikawa sitting opposite him on the bed and started patting his head.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm mean because I care. Besides, we're keeping our relationship quiet aren't we? The guys will get suspicious if I'm suddenly nice to you."</p><p>Oikawa leant into Iwaizumi's hand, still pouting.</p><p>"I don't think we need to keep it quiet. All of the vampires know anyway."</p><p>"Yeah and that's enough. We're in our last year, I don't want to weird anyone out or anything."</p><p>"Stupid Iwa-chan, like we should care what they think."</p><p>Iwaizumi pulled away and leant back on his hands.</p><p>"I don't care what they think, I only care about you, but I don't want things to get awkward."</p><p>Oikawa pulled his knees up to his face, still pouting.</p><p>"Fine, I'll let you have your way for now... but you have to do me something in return."</p><p>Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Oikawa's eyes playfully peered at Iwaizumi over his knees.</p><p>"Stay here tonight."</p><p>There was a tense moment of silence before Iwaizumi moved.</p><p>"Right, I'm going home then. I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>Rolling off the bed, Iwaizumi knew not to give in to Oikawa's games.</p><p>"Iwa-chaaaan, don't goooo!"</p><p>Oikawa chased Iwaizumi down the stairs pleading with him not to leave.</p><p>"Oh, going home already Hajime-chan?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's getting late and I have some homework to do, he won't let me get anything done if I stick around."</p><p>They bumped into Oikawa's mother at the bottom of the staircase.</p><p>She smiled mischievously.</p><p>"How fun it must be to be young again. Well you're welcome here anytime Hajime-chan, have a good evening."</p><p>"Mooom, you're supposed to tell him to stay! You should be on my side."</p><p>His mother just chuckled.</p><p>"I'll message you later."</p><p>Standing up after putting his shoes on, Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a peck on the lips and left, leaving Oikawa and his mother in the entryway.</p><p>"Tooru....."</p><p>Oikawa scowled at the concern in his mother's tone.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong here."</p><p>"I know, just don't forget our conversation from the other night."</p><p>"I know!"</p><p>Oikawa quickly took the chance to end the conversation and escape to his bedroom.</p><p>"Haaaaaaah..."</p><p>His mother sighed, not having moved from her spot in the entryway.</p><p>It's just one thing after another with that boy...</p><p>She stood thoughtfully for a few more moments, looking after son, before sighing again and walking away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning Iwa-chan!"</p><p>"What are you doing out here so early?"</p><p>Iwaizumi had rushed to get ready for school after spotting Oikawa skulking outside his house.</p><p>"I just couldn't wait to see you."</p><p>Oikawa smiled brightly, almost blinding Iwaizumi so early in the morning.</p><p>"....right."</p><p>Upon reaching Oikawa's side, he turned in the direction of the school and started walking forward, ignoring the outstretched hand of his boyfriend.</p><p>"Iwa-chaaaan! Don't ignore me!"</p><p>"Don't do stupid things then."</p><p>"Why is it stupid for me to want to hold my boyfriends hand?"</p><p>Oikawa began pouting, an expression he had started to wear a lot these days.</p><p>"You know why. I'm trying not to draw any attention to us as a couple and you keep trying to do things that friends wouldn't do."</p><p>"That's because we aren't friends."</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed, losing his patience.</p><p>"We agreed on this Trashykawa, now make sure to stick to it and I'll make it up to you later."</p><p>"I can't help it! I just love you so much!"</p><p>Oikawa jumped Iwaizumi from behind, holding him in a tight hug.</p><p>"Gah! Why are you so clingy?! Get off me Crappykawa, we're getting closer and others might see us."</p><p>Somehow struggling out of Oikawa's hold, Iwaizumi stormed ahead leaving Oikawa to run to catch up to him.</p><p>Turning a corner to join a main road, they were suddenly surrounded by other students also making their way to school.</p><p>Oikawa caught up to Iwaizumi who whispered his threats.</p><p>"Now behave Trashykawa, there are people around and if you cause any problems, we will have a problem."</p><p>Oikawa scowled.</p><p>What is Iwa-chans deal?! What's the problem if people find out we're dating? The vampires all know already, I don't see what the big deal is if other people find out....</p><p>Holding his emotions in, Oikawa complained to himself about how unfair Iwaizumi was being.</p><p>Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was also holding in his own monologue.</p><p>Aaaahhh, Tooru is just too much, I don't think I'll be able to hold back if he unleashes himself on me in full force. I don't want anyone else to see that, it's too embarrassing!</p><p>He's also pushing himself too hard, acting like a normal human being in front of the others. I don't want him to have to deal with the pressure from other people talking about us and prying into our lives...</p><p>Both boys had their own reasons for behaving the way they did.</p><p>They were two very strong individuals that prided themselves on their strength.</p><p>On one hand, Oikawa was overbearing with his love and paid no regard to just how unusual their bond was and the side effects that came with it. </p><p>He wanted to show Iwaizumi to the world but at the same time announce that he belonged to him and no other could have him. </p><p>He would do anything for Iwaizumi to protect him and to keep him at whatever cost. </p><p>He thought those feelings of jealousy and love were normal and natural. </p><p>On the other hand, Iwaizumi was bashful, scared and new to love. </p><p>He didn't know how to handle his feelings and decided to shoulder his concerns on his own.</p><p>He didn't want to cause the other boy trouble and felt that keeping their relationship secret and holding back his feelings would be the best method.</p><p>He thought his way of protecting the one he loves was the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>Though of course, neither realised the other felt that way, and the two would soon come to realise that their bond is not all it is cracked up to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School life was continuing as normal for the two boys. Nothing had changed between them, much to Oikawa's frustration.</p><p>It was yet another one of these typical days when Oikawa had another moan at Iwaizumi regarding their situation.</p><p>"Iwa-Chan isn't it time that we told everyone about us?"</p><p>"Again, Crappykawa? Look we're nearly at the end of our third year and we'll be having to leave everyone here behind soon enough anyway. We don't want to cause a fuss right at the end of the year."</p><p>"Uuurgh, but Iwa-Chan, I just want everyone to know that you belong to me. I don't like it that everyone thinks they can talk to you whenever they want."</p><p>"That's because they can talk to me whenever they want, stop trying to tell me what I can and can't do."</p><p>Iwaizumi was quickly becming annoyed by Oikawa's behaviour. Over the few weeks since they had formed their contract, Oikawa had become increasingly clingy. Iwaizumi loved his boyfriend and wanted to be with him just as much however, he didn't want to cause him any more stress or bother.</p><p>The way Oikawa had become even more loving every day had Iwaizumi's heart full to bursting point, though there were times it frustrated him. How he seemed to act like Iwaizumi couldn't do anything without his permission got under his skin in particular.</p><p>"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just love you so much."</p><p>The two boys were sitting on Oikawa's bed, it was a dark night and getting late. Iwaizumi checked the time on his phone and moved to leave.</p><p>"Try to control yourself okay? I'm going home now, I'll see you at school tomorrow."</p><p>"Do you really have to go? Can't you just move in? We'll have to start living together sooner or later anyway."</p><p>Oikawa turned on the puppy dog eyes as he pleaded with Iwaizumi to stay.</p><p>"And how would that look to everyone, if I just suddenly moved into your house, huh?"</p><p>"Maybe I should just lock you up in one of the rooms downstairs instead....."</p><p>"Ha, just try it Crappykawa."</p><p>Laughing at his boyfriends supposed 'joke', Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa on the forehead before they both made their way to the entranceway of the house.</p><p>"Maybe I will try it! You basically just gave me permission!"</p><p>Oikawa retorted, still not happy that Iwaizumi was leaving.</p><p>"It's only until tomorrow morning. Just deal with it."</p><p>"Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one that feels lonely when we are apart."</p><p>Making one last attempt, Oikawa grabbed onto Iwaizumi's hand as his words tugged at the boys heart strings.</p><p>"Of course you aren't. It's difficult for me as well. Honestly I just feel like half of me is gone when we aren't together."</p><p>Oikawa's face lit up.</p><p>"So then you'll stay?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Shaking off his boyfriends grip, Iwaizumi placed another kiss on his boyfriends forehead.</p><p>"Tooru, babe. We have to get used to being apart. We can't be together constantly. Have a good nights rest and I'll see you in the morning."</p><p>Finally managing to pull himself away, Iwaizumi said his goodbyes as Oikawa reluctantly let him go. Once the door closed, Oikawa turned to return to his bedroom but noticed his mother poking her head into the hallway.</p><p>"You still aren't taking them, are you?"</p><p>"No. And I don't need them."</p><p>"Honey, you should really take them, it will make things better for you."</p><p>"It's fine, I'll be fine, we'll be fine. It's just a battle in my head, I don't need meds for it."</p><p>"Tooru, it's not your fault, it's just something that happens sometimes if you make a contract with a human. There's no need to be ashamed of taking medication for it."</p><p>"I don't need it! I'll handle this on my own!"</p><p>Practically shouting these final words, Oikawa retreated to his room before his mother could pressure him any more.</p><p>Throwing himself onto his bed Oikawa sighed before thinking to himself.</p><p>Maybe I really should just lock him up in a room and throw away the key.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning Iwa-Chan!"</p><p>"Why are you so awake this early on a morning?"</p><p>Iwaizumi greeted Oikawa who was waiting for him at the end of his pathway as had become the usual for a weekday morning.</p><p>"Hmmm, I guess that's because vampires don't need much sleep? I think I could probably stop sleeping altogether and still be fine as long as I have food."</p><p>"Then why the hell did I used to have to wait for ages on a morning for you to be ready!?"</p><p>"It takes time to look this fabulous, darling!"</p><p>Oikawa joked as the two started their walk to school. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow in disbelief, Oikawa had already explained that vampires are naturally attractive so he knew that statement wasn't true.</p><p>"Haha, I just liked making you wait. You know what they say, treat them mean, keep them keen! Although that backfired when you stopped waiting for me...."</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed at the real explanation, he then felt something touch his hand.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Holding hands?"</p><p>Smiling sweetly, Oikawa squeezed Iwaizumi's hand as he interlaced their fingers. Just as Iwaizumi was about to argue and pull away, Oikawa tightened his grip.</p><p>"Please, just for a little while?"</p><p>Unable to resist, he gave in.</p><p>"Fine. But only until we start seeing other students. I don't want any rumours starting."</p><p>"It's not like they'd be wrong though."</p><p>Just one glare from the shorter boy was enough to shut Oikawa up. But they kept their promise and enjoyed the closeness while they could. As soon as a trace of another student appeared, Iwaizumi pulled his hand away, leaving them both with a hollow emptiness inside from the lack of each others warmth.</p><p>The rest of the walk to school went as it would any other day. As usual, there were many students offering their greetings to Oikawa though now there were also more offered to Iwaizumi as the vampires recognised his authority. It was still new and unsettling for Iwaizumi to have so many strangers approaching him. </p><p>His newfound popularity made him uncomfortable but he new he had to keep up appearances for the sake of his boyfriend and so he would offer what used to be a rare smile to each and everyone of the students that spoke to him and tried his best to be polite and friendly.</p><p>As the two reached their classroom, Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa seemed to be sulking.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>He used the textbook he was pulling out of his bag to lightly tap Oikawa's head to gain his attention.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>Oikawa replied whilst pouting, refusing to turn and face his boyfriend.</p><p>"Stop sulking and tell me. You know nothing ever good happens if you keep it to yourself."</p><p>"You just seemed awfully happy with all of those students gushing over you. Maybe you would be happier with one of them."</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed.</p><p>"Don't be so stupid. I'm just being nice to them. What do you want me to do, ignore them?"</p><p>"Oh really? Would you?"</p><p>His excitement of the prospect had Oikawa turning in his seat.</p><p>"Oh and I guess I'm only ever allowed to speak to you and no one else, that about right?"</p><p>"Yes! Iwa-Chan, I'm so glad that you get it!"</p><p>This response was met with a textbook heavily hitting Oikawa in the face.</p><p>"Get real, idiot."</p><p>"Ooooh, what's this!? Oikawa being super annoying first thing in the morning?"</p><p>The two's attention was brought to their two friends, Makki and Mattsun, approaching them.</p><p>"I'm not the one being annoying. It's Iwa-Chan, he's getting loads of attention recently."</p><p>"Awww is Oikawa jealous that Iwaizumi might be getting more popular than him?"</p><p>Makki chuckled at Oikawa's obvious envy, although he didn't realise that Oikawa was jealous of the other students getting his precious Iwa-Chan's attention rather than the other way around.</p><p>"You do have a point though. Iwaizumi, your popularity sure has skyrocketed recently, what's your secret?"</p><p>Makki pretended to interrogate him as Mattsun decided to join the conversation.</p><p>"I think it's the smile. He's been unusually friendly to everyone recently and when he smiles, most people would consider him attractive."</p><p>"Urgh, you attractive people make me sick."</p><p>Feigning disgust, Makki and Mattsun started insulting both Oikawa and Iwaizumi until Makki seemed to have realised something.</p><p>"Oooh but this will be interesting actually! Iwaizumi, you might finally be able to rid yourself of Oikawa's babysitting duties and get a girlfrie-"</p><p>"Not happening."</p><p>The atmosphere suddenly turned cold as Oikawa spoke, his expression hard as he denied the discussion. The three boys just turned to him in surprise, with no words coming to any of them.</p><p>Fortunately they were saved by the bell that signalled class was about to start.</p><p>For the rest of the day, Iwaizumi tread carefully around Oikawa who seemed to be in a bad mood. </p><p>That was until after he had released some steam in volleyball practice. Surprisingly, he was the first to be ready to leave.</p><p>"Aaah, I feel so much better now, Iwa-Chan are you ready to go now?"</p><p>The other boy nodded as their two friends watched them carefully, still confused and wary of Oikawa's sudden change in mood. As the two boys left the changing room, Makki and Mattsun looked to one another as they whispered.</p><p>"Something is definitely going on there."</p><p>"Yeah, we should probably tone down the jokes, Oikawa honestly looked like he was ready to kill."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking home, Oikawa seemed to have a spring in his step.</p><p>"Your mood seems to have done a 180..."</p><p>Mumbling, Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa hummed as he walked.</p><p>"I get you all to myself for the rest of the night, why would I be in a bad mood?"</p><p>"Your mood swings are completely unpredictable, I don't get you."</p><p>"Hehe, it's fine Iwa-Chan, You just need to stay by my side and keep looking handsome as always. I would appreciate it if you only smiled for me though."</p><p>"And your requests are always impossible."</p><p>Sighing, Iwaizumi followed his boyfriend home. They eventually ended up in their usual hangout, Oikawa's bedroom, as per their usual routine.</p><p>"Make yourself at home."</p><p>After they both settled down on the bed, Oikawa suggested they put on a movie. Not really putting much thought into it, he chose the first thing that popped up on the streaming site. He had no intention of watching it anyway.</p><p>Iwaizumi picked up on his boyfriends mood. It was the little habits he had gotten used to noticing whenever Oikawa needed his next feed.</p><p>Ah.... He was probably in a bad mood today because he's hungry....</p><p>He prepared himself for what was inevitably going to happen, too distracted to watch what was happening on the screen.</p><p>It didn't take long for a hand to reach across and cup his cheek. Turning his face Iwaizumi felt the warm heavy breath against his lips first. Oikawa's eyes were heavily lidded and his cheeks a slight pink.</p><p>Their lips pressed together as Oikawa hungrily kissed the other male. his tongue sliding against Iwaizumi's bottom lip, begging to be let in. Nervously obliging, his lis parted letting Oikawa take control. </p><p>It was an unusual yet pleasant feeling, whenever Oikawa was hungry he liked to take charge and dominate whereas, in usual crcumstance, Iwaizumi would be the one in control. Iwaizumi didn't necessarily dislike this side of Oikawa, something his body eagerly showed.</p><p>As he felt a nibble on his bottom lip and Oikawa's hands moving down his body, Iwaizumi pulled away slightly, breathing heavily.</p><p>"Your parents?"</p><p>"They're out."</p><p>Oikawa went straight back to enjoying Iwaizumi's body, his lips now sucking on Iwaizumi's neck, the spot where he would soon bite. It was then that Iwaizumi felt the familiar sharp pain of Oikawa's fangs sinking into his skin.</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>Letting out a gasp, his hands clung to the back of Oikawa's school uniform as he gasped for air, moaning through the sudden pleasure flowing through his body.</p><p>Oikawa's hands had continued exploring and, after unbuttoning Iwaizumi's shirt, now searching his bare skin. He moved the shirt away from Iwaizumi's and pulled his mouth away.</p><p>"Hah... Are you... hah, done?"</p><p>Usually Oikawa's feeds would be much longer and Iwaizumi couldn't help the disappointment showing in his voice. In response, Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi down so he was lying on the bed with the vampire straddling him, the look in his eyes showed that he was far from done. He pushed Iwaizumi's shirt open even more and started kissing down his body.</p><p>"Mmmmm, Iwa-Chan.... I want to bite you..... I want to bite you right here....."</p><p>His lips were playfully pulling on the skin at Iwaizumi's hip bone.</p><p>"Tooru...."</p><p>The lustful tones of his boyfriends voice drove him over the edge and Oikawa sank his teeth in.</p><p>"Aaah! Tooru....."</p><p>The familiar pain coarsed through his veins as Oikawa's fangs entered his skin, quickly turning into undeniable pleasure. The moans escaping from Oikawa's lips were driving Iwaizumi crazy. </p><p>And all too soon, Oikawa pulled away. Wiping his lips, he collapsed on top of his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his body. Both boys closed their eyes, still breathing heavily, allowing their exhaustion to take them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmmm?"</p><p>Iwaizumi groggily opened his eyes to see Oikawa's face hovering over him, smiling.</p><p>"Hey, you awake?"</p><p>"I am now...."</p><p>Shifting his weight, Iwaizumi propped himself up on his elbows.</p><p>"How long have we been asleep?"</p><p>"Only a couple of hours."</p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>Allowing himself to fall back down, Iwaizumi closed his eyes as he tried to wake up. He could feel Oikawa's hand tracing his hip bone.</p><p>"I didn't know you could bite anywhere other than the mark you first made on my neck."</p><p>Eyes still closed, Iwaizumi made his inquisitive statement.</p><p>"Of course I can. The neck is just easier to drink from usually but I wanted to try something new. To be honest, I kind of got carried away in the heat of the moment."</p><p>Oikawa bashfully laughed.</p><p>"What about the mark? I thought it doesn't fade or something."</p><p>"That's only the first bite of the contract. That's the one that shows the other vampires that you are mine. Any other bites, the marks will fade after a short time."</p><p>Accepting the explanation, Iwaizumi grunted to show his acknowledgement. The rest of that night continued as they usually would. Watching movies, talking about nothing until finally, the usual charade of Iwaizumi trying to go home whilst Oikawa would throw a tantrum, not wanting him to leave.</p><p>After finally escaping the vampires house, Iwaizumi walked the few steps to his own house, greeting his mother and heaing straight upstairs, deciding to take a shower. Once he felt clean and refreshed he entered his bedroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist.</p><p>Curiosity suddenly got the better of him and he approached the full length mirror in his room. He pulled down the towel slightly to uncover his hip bone where he could see a purplish coloured bruise had formed.</p><p>"It looks like a love bite.... I'll have to be careful where he bites me in future...."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day everything went as usual. Oikawa met Iwaizumi outside his house, they walked to school together, Oikawa got annoyed at all of the students trying to steal Iwaizumi's attention - though all they were doing was saying good morning to him.</p><p>Once in the classroom, they met their two friends. Oikawa had another moan at the two about how Iwaizumi had suddenly gained popularity. Makki and Mattsun were much more careful with their choice of words that day and didn't mention Iwaizumi's growing popularity wth the females in particular.</p><p>It seemed that Oikawa had only recognised his boyfriends growing popularity with the vampires, though Makki and Mattsun had no idea of this, they had noted that Oikawa seemed completely oblivious to the masses of girls throughout the school that had suddenly gained interest ever since Iwaizumi had started smiling more.</p><p>The day seemed to proceed much more smoothly than the previous. Oikawa was in high spirits all day however, he was far more clingy to Iwaizumi than usual. Iwaizumi had had to give a few warnings when his boyfriend had started to cross the line he had set, this was much to Oikawa's annoyance who just wanted to shout to the world that he had the most amazing boyfriend and that no one else could have him.</p><p>It wasn't until after volleball practice that things started to go south.</p><p>"Phew, done for the day. Let's get changed quickly Iwa-Chan and head home."</p><p>Oikawa threw his arms over the boys shoulders, rubbing their cheeks together.</p><p>"Oi, get off Crappykawa. Everyone is still here."</p><p>"But nobody cares."</p><p>The joking wolf whistles and shouts of harrassment seemed to back up Oikawa's argument that no one really minded.</p><p>"That's because they think you're just messing. It would be different if they knew we were dating."</p><p>"I still don't know what the problem is."</p><p>Sulking, Oikawa reluctantly pulled himself away from the warmth. As the team packed up, they all headed into the changing room together.</p><p>"Oikawa! C'mere a sec, I want to go over something with you."</p><p>"Tch."</p><p>Annoyance only visible for a second, Oikawa made his escuses to Iwaizumi before jogging over to their coach who had wanted to discuss something.</p><p>"I'll be quick Iwa-Chan, I promise. Don't leave without me!"</p><p>The rest of the team had heard the exchange and started their joking again.</p><p>"Wow, I really can't tell who is more whipped, Oikawa or Iwaizumi hah!"</p><p>"You know Iwaizumi, you really won't get a girlfriend with him around. Maybe you two should just start dating!"</p><p>"Yeah, Oikawa needs a full time babysitter anyway and you have plenty of experience."</p><p>The team sniggered as Iwaizumi scowled.</p><p>If only they knew.....</p><p>The majority of the team were now in the changing getting ready to head home, apart from Oikawa and a couple of stragglers. The boys were all comfortable with each other and had no shame in getting undressed in front of one another.</p><p>It was when Iwaizumi was removing his shirt that Makki elbowed Mattsun and pointed. Their attention was drawn to a dark bruise on Iwaizumi's hip. They nodded to each other and approached the boy as he was putting on his shirt.</p><p>"Saaaay, Iwaizumi..... You had a bit of an accident recently?"</p><p>"Yeah, like, maybe you hurt your hip or something?"</p><p>Confused, Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows. At that moment Mattsun grabbed ahold of Iwazumi's arms as Makki lifted his shirt.</p><p>"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?"</p><p>Struggling to break free, Makki carried out his inspection whilst Mattsun restrained Iwaizumi.</p><p>"Hhhmmmmm..... Yeah, it really does look like one."</p><p>"You been keeping secrets from us Iwazumi?"</p><p>By now the rest of the team were intrigued by the goings on of their teammates.</p><p>Makki pressed down with his finger on the purple mark.</p><p>"Smart of you Iwaizumi, to make sure she did it where no one could see."</p><p>"Hmmm, but what was she doing down there."</p><p>The two troublemakers were thoroughly enjoying watching the restrained boy become flustered.</p><p>"I don't know what you're on about. It's just a bruise!"</p><p>"Suuuure, and I'm a vampire! Enough of the lies Iwaizumi! Spill!"</p><p>"Spill! Spill! Spill!"</p><p>The team were now very excited to discover Iwaizumi had a love life. However they were suddenly interrupted by the opening of the clubroom door. </p><p>A sigh of relief escaped Iwaizumi's lips as it was only one of the first years who was now frozen in the doorway by the sight of Iwaizumi being restrained and Makki very closely insecting his stomach area.</p><p>"Uummm.... Iwaizumi Senpai, a girl was asking you to meet her behind the gym, she wants to talk to you about something...."</p><p>The first year broke the silence relaying his message as Mattsun release Iwaizumi from his grip.</p><p>"Thanks, I'll go now."</p><p>Iwaizumi quickly buttoned up his shirt as he threatened Makki and Mattsun, worried about what secrets Oikawa would spill if he was pushed even slightly.</p><p>"You two had better not say a word about any of this to Oikawa. I'll be back soon."</p><p>"Geh!"</p><p>The two boys however, recalled the previous day when Oikawa's mood had plummeted upon the mere mention of Iwaizumi becoming popular with girls. They did not want to incur his wrath again. They hoped that Iwaizumi would be back before Oikawa as they did not want to have to explain that he was meeting a girl, they all knew what the girl was likely calling him out for.</p><p>Iwaizumi quickly left to go meet the girl that had called him out and so Makki and Mattsun decided to discuss the more important topic of their discovery on Iwaizumi's body.</p><p>"I wonder if it is the girl he's meeting now?"</p><p>"Maybe.... I wonder if Oikawa knows.... probably not though with how things went yesterday."</p><p>"But that bruise, it definitely did not look like a normal bruise from hurting yourself."</p><p>Their hushed voices grew silent as the clubroom door opened once more.</p><p>"Iwa-Chan, I'm sorry! I'll be quick! Iwa-Chan?"</p><p>Hs eyes darting around the room, Makki quickly interjected before someone else let the cat out the bag.</p><p>"Iwaizumi had to go get something he forgot, he said he would meet you outside."</p><p>"Nice save!"</p><p>Mattsun whispered to his quick thinking friend. Obviously, he didn't realise that Oikawa's superior hearing could discern even the quietest of whispers at their distance.</p><p>Suspicious, Oikawa hurried to get changed as the two continued their whispers.</p><p>"So do you really think that was a love bite we saw?"</p><p>"It has to be. You could tell just from his reaction."</p><p>"True, I wonder if it really is the girl he is meeting now?"</p><p>A sudden bang against a locker scared the two of them. They turned to face the direction of the noise and Oikawa was already next to them. The look of death on his face.</p><p>"What are you two talking about? What's this about a love bite and a girl?"</p><p>"Ahaha.... Oikawa, I didn't realise you could hear us...."</p><p>Makki tried to laugh it off but with just one look, Oikawa got them talking.</p><p>"We saw a love bite on Iwaizumi's hip. A girl just called him out to meet her, we wondered if they were dating."</p><p>"Ha! As if I'd let some trash touch Iwa-Chan, only I can mark him. Where are they?"</p><p>"Behind the gym....."</p><p>And with that, Oikawa vanished from the clubroom leaving Makki and Mattsun in a daze whilst the truth dawned on them.</p><p>"Huh.... I totally pegged Iwaizumi as being a top...."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'd best get this over with as quickly as possible, no doubt Oikawa will cause trouble if he knows I'm out here.</p><p>Iwaizumi was quickly making his way behind the gym. As everyone else had assumed, He had also guessed that this girl was potentially calling him out to confess her feelings. It was a new experience for Iwaizumi and, although he knew he would never return her feelings, he felt it would only be right to meet her, hear her out and turn her down gently.</p><p>His one major concern was that Oikawa would find out. With how overbearing his boyfriend had been recently, he knew he, and the girl, would both be in for a rough time if he found out.</p><p>Slowing down, he rounded the corner and spotted a girl standing nervously by the wall of the gym. He spoke as he approached.</p><p>"Um, hi. Are you the one that called me out here?"</p><p>"Ah, um! Y-yes! I-Iwaizumi Senpai, hello...."</p><p>The girl stuttered out her words and trailed off as her cheeks began to glow.</p><p>She's so nervous, I feel really bad about this but I need to get back....</p><p>"So, what did you need?"</p><p>The girl took a deep breath, calming her nerves.</p><p>"Iwaizumi Senpai! I know we only just met now but I really really like y-"</p><p>"Oh? What's this? Some mere human trying to dig her claws into my belongings?"</p><p>"H-huh?"</p><p>The girl recoiled in fear as Oikawa walked towards the two of them.</p><p>"Oikawa what are you doing here?"</p><p>"What am I doing here? You were the one who ran off at the mention of a girl."</p><p>Iwaizumi's eyes met Oikawa's. They were a terrifying crimson red. For the first time, Iwaizumi was scared of Oikawa. </p><p>But he knew he had to protect the girl. By now the girl had fallen backwards and was cowering on the floor.</p><p>"I only came to hear her out and let her down gently! There was nothing else to it!"</p><p>"And this scum thought she was good enough for you? Don't forget Iwa-Chan, you are mine."</p><p>Oikawa had turned his attention to Iwaizumi, coming closer to him and grabbing his face in one hand. He wore a terrifying smile, his eyes seemed to have lost all sense and Iwaizumi could sense no humanity left in him.</p><p>"Haha! Maybe I really should just lock you up. Then only I can see you. I'm all you need right? Haha! I'll treat you right Iwa-Chan!"</p><p>Cackling, Oikawa mindlessly reeled off his true feelings. His fingers gripping Iwaizumi's face pressed harder into his cheeks making it difficult for Iwaizumi to speak.</p><p>"T..oo...ru..."</p><p>He somehow managed to say the boys name. The pressure that was crushing Iwaizumi's jaw disappeared and Oikawa stepped away.</p><p>"Iwa-Chan.... I....."</p><p>Oikawa tried to take a step closer to Iwaizumi, reaching out his hand, but the boy recoiled in fear.</p><p>"I'm so sorry.... Iwa-Chan... I-I don't, don't know what came over me."</p><p>Oikawa took another step away. He was scared, close to tears at what he had just done. Iwaizumi closely watched the other boys actions, he was also scared but he needed to comfort Oikawa.</p><p>Hesitantly, he approached the terrified boy who now started backing away.</p><p>"Sshhh, it's okay babe. I'm okay, Tooru."</p><p>He lied, knowing there must be marks on his face from how hard Oikawa had gripped him.</p><p>"Iwa-Chan.... you should stay away from me...."</p><p>"You know I can't do that. Just breath, everything will be okay."</p><p>"But... I might hurt you again..."</p><p>Slowly, Iwaizumi had reached Oikawa and pulled the taller boy into a comforting hug, stroking his hair.</p><p>"It's okay, you won't hurt me. You love me too much, remember?"</p><p>"....Iwa-Chan...."</p><p>Oikawa wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and gripped onto his shirt, taking deep breaths to calm himself.</p><p>At some point, the terrified girl had fled leaving just the two of them behind the gym.</p><p>"You okay? Ready to go home?"</p><p>Iwaizumi babied Oikawa who nodded in response. </p><p>"Come on then."</p><p>Taking Oikawa's hand, Iwaizumi made an exception to his rule of no displays of couple behaviour in public, he was worried about what Oikawa might do if he let go of him right now.</p><p>"Let's go home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a very stressful walk home, Iwaizumi led the two of them into Oikawa's house.</p><p>Oikawa seemed to have calmed down somewhat. He wasn't his usual bubbly self but he was calm, no trace of the insanity that had taken over him left. Yet Iwaizumi was still scared.</p><p>He led Oikawa up to his bedroom and seated him on the bed. Escaping the room he searched through the house.</p><p>"Hello? Anyone home?"</p><p>He had hoped that one of Oikawa's parents would be home. He didn't want to be alone with him right, he was too terrified, but at the same time, he was also scared about leaving him alone.</p><p>He had searched the whole house with no luck.</p><p>Crap, doesn't look like anyone is home....</p><p>Giving up for now, Iwaizumi returned to Oikawa's bedroom.</p><p>"It doesn't look like anyone is home. Do you want to watch a movie or something?"</p><p>Reluctantly, he took a seat on the bed next to his boyfriend. Oikawa didn't fail to notice the space he left between them. He didn't respond to Iwaizumi, instead letting him do whatever he wanted.</p><p>Iwaizumi put on a random animated film they had watched before, he recalled Oikawa had liked that one and he wanted to try and get his boyfrend back to normal as soon as possible. It wasn't long before Oikawa felt a thump on his shoulder as Iwaizumi fell asleep.</p><p>"I'm sorry Iwa-Chan....."</p><p>Kissing his boyfriends hair, he turned his attention back to the movie, trying to ignore the unpleasant urges rising up within him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-Chan....."</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>Iwaizumi groaned as he struggled to wake up.</p><p>"Iwa-Chan?"</p><p>Slowly opening his eyes, he found Oikawa's face hovering over his.</p><p>Did I fall asleep?</p><p>He found himself lying on his back on Oikawa's bed, Oikawa on top of him.</p><p>"I'm sorry to ask this of you after what happened earlier but......"</p><p>Taking in the situation, Iwaizumi noticed the familiar glint in his boyfriends eye. He knew what he wanted and he knew only he could give it to him but the memories from earlier still scared him. He had no choice but to agree and so he nodded his consent.</p><p>"I'm sorry Iwa-Chan, I love you."</p><p>Oikawa's tone was still subdued.</p><p>His lips met with Iwaizumi's and the two shared a soft, sweet kiss. Iwaizumi responded to Oikawa, he could feel the other boys emotions through their tender embrace.</p><p>Pulling away, Oikawa dotted gentle kisses on Iwaizumi's skin as his lips traced their way to his neck.</p><p>Iwaizumi couldn't stop his body responding to Oikawa, this was completely different to how Oikawa would usually treat him. His senses were completely full of Oikawa's sadness and longing.</p><p>"Aaah, Tooru...." </p><p>He let out a soft sigh as Oikawa nibbled at his neck, the moment only interrupted by the sharp pain of his skin being pierced.</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>The pain quickly subsided allowing the two boys to give in to the pleasure. Oikawa held onto his partner tightly as Iwaizumi repeatedly called out his name, unable to think of anything else. The sounds were getting to Oikawa as he clung tighter before letting go of the other boy and starting to unbutton Iwaizumi's shirt.</p><p>"Tooru...?"</p><p>"Iwa-Chan.... I need you..... I need more of you......"</p><p>As Oikawa pleaded with his partner, he didn't wait for a response before biting down on Iwaizumi's shoulder, his hand slowly tracing the boys stomach.</p><p>"Aaaah, Iwa-Chan..... I love you so much. I want all of you...."</p><p>He pulled away again and this time bit down on Iwaizumi's stomach.</p><p>"T-Tooru.... Stop... It's too much...."</p><p>Iwaizumi complained, trying to fight against Oikawa's strength and failing miserable.</p><p>"Iwa-Chan..... Iwa-Chan..... You are mine...... I need to mark all of you......."</p><p>This time Oikawa's fangs pierced the other side of Iwaizumi's neck, pinning the boy down so he couldn't struggle.</p><p>"You want it too, right Iwa-Chan? You only need me right? You don't need anyone else....."</p><p>"St-stop! Ah! Tooru, please, stop!"</p><p>Iwaizumi had started to feel lightheaded, his struggling had grown weaker and he couldn't think properly. He just knew he needed to get away.</p><p>"Mmmmm, you taste so good..... and it's all mine..... no one else gets to taste you..... I should just drink it all up myself......"</p><p>"St..... stop......."</p><p>Now having very little strength, Iwaizumi was released as Oikawa lifted his arm and bit into his wrist. Iwaizumi's weak gaze locked onto his partners and he recognised the same insanity as he had seen earlier that day.</p><p>His vision started to turn black.</p><p>This isn't the person I fell in love with......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where am I?</p><p>Iwaizumi stirred, he didn't want to wake up yet. He was warm and comfortable. And then the memories came floodiing back.</p><p>His eyes abruptly opened and he darted into an upright position. Glancing around the room, he winced at the brightness of the light.</p><p>"Oh, Hajime I'm glad you've woken up. How are you feeling?"</p><p>Noticing Oikawa's mother sitting next to the bed he was lying on, Iwaizumi breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Um.... What happened?"</p><p>All Iwaizumi could remember was Oikawa losing control and biting him all over, then he blacked out. He wanted to understand what was going on.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it seems Tooru couldn't control himself and took a little too much from you. Fortunately your blood replaces itself quite quickly due to the contract so you've only been out for a day and didn't need any treatment."</p><p>Oikawa's mother wore a concerned expression as she explained.</p><p>".....And Oikawa?"</p><p>Hesitant to ask, Iwaizumi asked after his boyfriend.</p><p>"That stupid boy is in his room. He is forbidden from coming anywhere near here unless he is supervised."</p><p>The womans concerned expression quickly turned to one of annoyance.</p><p>"I'm sorry Hajime, he just won't listen to me. I knew this would happen but my hands were tied....."</p><p>"You know what has been happening?"</p><p>She nodded confirming Iwaizumi's thoughts.</p><p>"I didn't think it would happen this soon, I shouldn't have taken that risk. I suppose I should tell you about it now it has come to this."</p><p>Sighing, Oikawa's mother started to explain.</p><p>"It's a mental condition. A side effect of the contract between vampire and human. You may have heard that the contract amplifies a persons feelings?"</p><p>Thinking back to his own concerns when he first started t realise his feelings for Oikawa, Iwaizumi nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Unfortunately, there is a mental condition that can affect vampires. It amplifies one's feelings to the extent that they can become another person completely. I knew when you were both little that Tooru had a strong affection for you and so I was prepared for this to happen. It just happened too soon."</p><p>Hearing that his partner was mentally ill didn't rid Iwaizumi of the fear he held, but it did make him a little more understanding of the situation. Thinking of other mental illnesses, Iwaizumi wondered if there was any way to combat the condition.</p><p>"Then is there anything we can do to help? Counselling? Medication?"</p><p>"There is medication he can take, it would pretty much rid him of the condition, providing he actually takes it."</p><p>"Where can we get it from? I'll go get some right now!"</p><p>Implored by this ray of hope, Iwaizumi strted to climb out of the bed before Oikawa's mother extended an arm to stop him.</p><p>"I already have some, as I said, I was prepared."</p><p>"Then what's the problem?"</p><p>Frustrated, Iwaizumi snapped at the older woman who only smiled sadly in return.</p><p>"He refuses to take it."</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>Incredulous, his partners decision confused him.</p><p>"He doesn't want to rely on medication. IT's a mental illness so he thinks he can fight it on his own without relying on medication. I've tried to tell him tht there is no shame in taking medication for mental health reasons but he still refuses. He believes it is a phase that will just pass but it won't."</p><p>Though Iwaizumi could vaguely understand his reasons, he still didn't fully understand. Even still, he wanted his boyfriend to get better, and the only way to do that was to get him to take the medication.</p><p>"Let me talk to him. I'll convince him."</p><p>"I don't know.... I don't think we can trust him to see you...."</p><p>The older woman was reluctant, knowing that things could backfire again.</p><p>"Please.... Let me try...."</p><p>Pleading with Oikawa's mother, Iwaizumi grabbed ahold of her hands trying to pressure her into giving in.</p><p>"Fine. You can talk to him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing outside Oikawa's bedroom door, Iwaizumi and Oikawa's mother spoke in hushed tones though they knew Oikawa would be able to hear them anyway.</p><p>"Five minutes. That's all you get and I'm coming in. If he does anything then just shout and I'll come right in."</p><p>"It'll be fine, probably."</p><p>Iwaizumi tried to calm the older woman before he knocked on the door and entered his partners room.</p><p>"Oikawa? You in here?"</p><p>The room was dimly lit, unable to spot his boyfriend, Iwaizumi had called out to him.</p><p>"You shouldn't be here Iwa-Chan. I might hurt you again."</p><p>Following the voice, he spotted a lump huddled in the coner of the room. Recognising the figure as Oikawa, Iwaizumi swallowed, convincing himself that everything was okay and that Oikawa wouldn't hurt him.</p><p>"What are you doing babe?"</p><p>He took a few careful steps towards the corner of the room.</p><p>"Don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>"It'll be okay. I just want to talk. You'll be fine."</p><p>Iwaizumi said these lies knowing full well that Oikawa could flip at any moment, but it was the only way to get closer to him. He pressed on, getting closer, his fear rising."</p><p>"Iwa-Chan.... I can't..... I can feel it..... you shouldn't be near me....."</p><p>It was breaking his heart, seeing Oikawa broken like this, knowing that it was an illness, it wasn't him.</p><p>"It'll be fine. See? I'm right here and we're fine."</p><p>Squatting in front of the huddled heap on the floor, he searched the boys tear stained, pale face.</p><p>"I just want to help. We can make this better, I'll help you through this."</p><p>"Really? You're not scared?"</p><p>"I..... I'm not scared of you. It's the illness, right?"</p><p>Nodding, Oikawa leaned forward as Iwaizumi opened his arms to hold him. They clung to each other.</p><p>"We can make this better, we can get through this. I want to be with Tooru. If you..... If you take the medication, it will all go away."</p><p>"The medication? You don't think I'm pathetic? That it's all in my head? That I'm crazy?"</p><p>"Of course not! I mean, it is all in your head but it's because there's something wrong, it's not your fault."</p><p>Stroking the soft brunette hair, Iwaizumi could feel both of their tension easing.</p><p>"I love you, Iwa-Chan. I'm just so lucky to have you, I really, really do love you."</p><p>Oikawa's arms, wrapped around Iwaizumi's middle, tightened their grip.</p><p>"Iwa-Chan, I want all this to go away. I wish it was only me and you. I want everyone else to disappear."</p><p>Iwaizumi started to feel uncomfortable, he could feel something wasn't right as Oikawa's tone started to get hysterical.</p><p>"Say Iwa-Chan, if.... what if.... what if we just ended it all. If I disappear then you disappear with me right? I'd feel better then, right?"</p><p>Oikawa stared up into Iwaizumi's frightened face, his own eyes dancing somewhere between hysteria and fear. Iwaizumi realised he was referring to the contract - If one of them dies, the other will also die.</p><p>"We'd be together forever then. I wouldn't have to worry about anyone else taking you from me."</p><p>"That's not.... Tooru, stop. You don't want that, I don't want that. I want to keep living with you."</p><p>Recognising that Oikawa was fighting his hardest to win this battle, Iwaizumi pushed asifde his own fear. Stroking his partners face, staring into his eyes, he tried to help convince him to cling to his sanity.</p><p>"We can keep living. Think of you friends, of your family. Think of all the good times we will have together. We just need to get though this. The medication will help you."</p><p>Oikawa nodded, his eyes calming and filling with tears.</p><p>"The medication...... where..... where is it Iwa-Chan? I want to take it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa's mother entered the room, Iwaizumi had already passed the tablets to Oikawa who had willingly taken it.</p><p>"Honey, I'm so proud of you. Everything will be fine."</p><p>Approaching the disheveled pair, Oikawa's mother wrapped her arms around them both.</p><p>"I'm sorry, you two are going to need to be apart for a little while."</p><p>The two boys looked to each other.</p><p>"If it's just for a little while....."</p><p>Oikawa had started to answer, already feeling calmer knowing that he had taken the first step to getting better.</p><p>"I can come visit him sometimes though, right? How long will it be for?"</p><p>Iwaizumi's reluctance to being apart surprised Oikawa, it was a role reversal he was not expecting.</p><p>"Of course you can. It will only be for a week and he won't be able to attend school, but the tablets should be in full effect by then as long as he keeps taking them every day. You can come visit but it will probably be supervised so try to keep it down."</p><p>His mother giggled at her inclined meaning, Oikawa cringed realising that she meant when he was feeding off Iwaizumi.</p><p>"Mooooom, stop it!"</p><p>The other two laughed in relief as Oikawa seemed to be acting more normal. The older woman then turned to Iwaizumi, a serious expression took over.</p><p>"Thank you Hajime, honestly I don't know what we would have done.... really, thank you."</p><p>Iwaizumi felt his hand slip inside Oikawas as he squeezed it in thanks. He really didn't know what to say, he was just relieved that Oikawa would soon be back to normal.</p><p>"I think you should probably go for now though, Tooru could do with some rest."</p><p>"Right.... I'll come see you tomorrow."</p><p>He reassured Oikawa as he was ushered from the room. As he was escorted through the house, Oikawa's mother made arrangements for him to visit the house every day for the next week whilst someone was at home as a precaution. He agreed to the arrangements, wanting to make things as easy for all of them as possible.</p><p>After another heap of thanks from Oikawa's mother, Iwaizumi finally said his goodbyes and headed home.</p><p>He was excited to finally get his Tooru back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The week passed by in no time at all. Whilst the time apart felt like forever, their time together flew by in an instant.</p><p>On his first day back to school, Oikawa left the house as he would any other day to collect his boyfriend, only that day there was a surprise waiting for him.</p><p>"Iwa-Chan?!"</p><p>"Morning."</p><p>Standing at the end of the pathway to his house, Iwaizumi grinned as he waited for his boyfriend.</p><p>"It's been a while since you were the one waiting for me, Iwa-Chan!"</p><p>"Yeah, well, I just felt like it."</p><p>A small smile played at Iwaizumi's lips as Oikawa wore his biggest grin. They started their usual walk to school happily walking in silence, until Oikawa felt something warm latch onto his hand. Glancing down, Iwaizumi interlaced their fingers as Oikawa confirmed that the other boy had, in fact, grabbed onto his hand.</p><p>"Someone is being brave this morning!"</p><p>"Shut it Crappykawa."</p><p>He squeezed Oikawa's hand as he insulted him.</p><p>The closer they got to school, Oikawa felt slightly sad that his boyfriends warmth would soon leave and so he slowed their pace wanting it to last longer. He was reluctant to pull away and so decided that Iwaizumi would need to be the one to break their contact. And so he waited.... and waited.... students started appearing around them and yet Iwaizumi still didn't pull away.</p><p>To Oikawa's surprise, Iwaizumi refused to let go of his hand, all the way through the school gates and to the classroom as they greeted other students along the way.</p><p>It wasn't until they entered the classroom that Iwaizumi let go of his hand. Due to their slow walk to school, they were a little later than usual and their two friends were already in the classroom.</p><p>"Ooooh look, Oikawa's back!"</p><p>"Maybe Iwaizumi will be in a better mood this week."</p><p>"Ah, shut up you two."</p><p>Iwaizumi scowled at them as he took his seat. Oikawa smiled at their jokes.</p><p>"Glad you are back Oikawa, honestly Iwaizumi has been a nightmare without you here."</p><p>"He was in a really bad mood this past week. It was terrible. Although you'll be glad to know his popularity has tanked again, you can keep him all to yourself."</p><p>"Aawww, poor Iwa-Chan! You'll never get a girlfriend that way!"</p><p>Oikawa joined in the jokes as he usually would.</p><p>"Why do I need a girlfriend when I have you as a boyfriend?"</p><p>Iwaizumi's loud announcement stunned Oikawa into silence as Makki and Mattsun nodded their agreement. The bell then rang out signalling the beginning of the school day and everyone took their seats.</p><p>Oikawa was still turned in his seat, staring at Iwaizumi.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He asked in a hushed whisper.</p><p>"They know?"</p><p>"Everyone knows."</p><p>Shocked, Oikawa wondered what the hell had happened in the week he had been off.</p><p>"What!? Why!?"</p><p>"I decided I wanted to show off my amazing boyfriend to the world and stake my claim on him. Is there a problem with that?"</p><p>Oikawa's cheeks started burning as the words sunk in.</p><p>"You are so unfair....."</p><p>"Well get used to it, you're stuck with me forever."</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>